


Магнит

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, ООC, драма, измена, мат, немагическая AU, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: - Ты тоже… притягиваешь, - в зелёных глазах черти танцуют джигу. Уголок пухлого рта изгибается, и Драко делает шаг навстречу.
Relationships: Драко Малфой/Блейз Забини, Драко Малфой/Гарри Поттер, Люциус Малфой/Нарцисса Малфой/Сириус Блэк, Рон Уизли/Лаванда Браун
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Похеренный таймлайн некоторых событий, упоминание некоторых реально существующих личностей, адекватный Рон Уизли, Астория и Скорпиус - близнецы. Для Tan2222 просто так

Нарцисса приходит в лофт в семь утра в воскресенье. Она приносит с собой свежесть апрельской капели, пусть на дворе и август. В её руках чёрный кожаный портплед с фирменным лейблом и два бумажных пакета.

\- Мам? – Драко безуспешно пытается пригладить всклокоченные со сна волосы.

\- Заяц, - губы Нарциссы вздрагивают в лукавой улыбке – она отлично знает, что Драко не выносит своё детское прозвище, но не упускает ни единой возможности повредничать. 

«Заяц» морщится. Ему тридцать два, его ценят в убойном, а в управлении впечатлены его показателями, пусть начальство и считает, что им с Роном не помешает парочка хороших строгих ошейников. Для матери он навсегда останется малышом в кружевной рубашечке и бархатных штанишках. 

Нарцисса сочно целует его в обе щеки, скидывает туфли и тут же становится ниже на добрых полголовы, если не больше. Она вручает Драко портплед и один из пакетов, а со вторым, из которого торчит французский багет, идёт на кухню и кричит по дороге:

\- Умывайся, одевайся и будем завтракать. И Блейза приглашай.

Драко поднимается на второй этаж под звон чашек и жужжание миксера. 

Миксер? У них есть миксер?! Драко катастрофически не умеет готовить.

***

Блейз, обняв согнутые в коленях ноги, сидит в центре разворошённой постели.

\- Мама пришла, - отвечает на незаданный вопрос Драко.

У Блейза дёргается щека.

\- Мне её выгнать? – с убийственным дружелюбием интересуется Драко.

Вместо ответа Блейз по самую маковку заворачивается в одеяло и отворачивается. Ясно. Кажется, впереди день молчаливого игнора. 

В гардеробной Драко расстёгивает молнию на портпледе. Внутри обнаруживается тройка самого вызывающего алого цвета, который только можно вообразить, от Александра Маккуина. В пакете он находит коробку с замшевыми лоферами. 

\- Мама, - с непонятной интонацией шепчет Драко. 

***

\- Костюм? Серьёзно? 

Они завтракают кофе и золотистыми оладьями с клубничным джемом. 

\- Детка, современные веяния – это, конечно, прекрасно, - Нарцисса косится на любимые домашние джинсы и майку Драко – на правой коленке дыра, а майка растянута вдоль и поперёк и застирана так, что принт на груди кажется лиловой кляксой, - но классика вечна.

\- Не с моей работой, не находишь?

\- О! – она беспечно взмахивает рукой. – Глупости. Классика уместна в любой ситуации. Вспомни хотя бы мистера Бонда. 

Нарцисса обожает бондиану, чем доводит до белого каления Люциуса. Драко подозревает, что тот просто-напросто ревнует к Крейгу. 

\- Мистер Бонд не арестовывал проституток в Верхнем Ист-Сайде.

\- Милый, - Нарцисса с удовольствием хохочет, - можно подумать, я не знаю, какие проститутки обитают в Верхнем Ист-Сайде. К тому же, - она отрезает микроскопический кусочек оладьи и щедро обмакивает его в джем, - с некоторыми из них твой отец регулярно обедает на Уолл-стрит. 

Драко остаётся только закатить глаза. На прощание Нарцисса снова целует Драко, гладит по щеке и даже не вспоминает о Блейзе. 

***

Драко знает, что для начальства – он, как бельмо на глазу. В нём всего слишком. Слишком красивый, слишком богатый, слишком… титулованный. Двадцать седьмой в очереди на главную табуретку Британии. Он вспоминает об этом, когда в очередной раз лезет в мусорный контейнер в поисках улик. Громко хохочет и в ответ на вопросительно приподнятые брови Рона отвешивает шутовской поклон:

\- Моё величество.

\- А, - бросает индифферентное напарник и продолжает осмотр очередного трупа. Рон Уизли на диво равнодушен ко всему, что связано с британской потомственной аристократией. 

Они в Нью-Йорке, штат Нью-Йорк, а Британия где? За океаном, так что нечего тут. 

Когда Драко подает документы в Академию, члены приёмной комиссии даже не воспринимают это всерьёз. В самом-то деле! Очередное развлечение богатеньких, отчаянно скучающих деток, родившихся с серебряной ложкой в сиятельной заднице. 

Первые же зачёты развеивают все сомнения – Драко в десятке лучших, Люциус в бешенстве.

\- Мой сын… - шипит он разбуженным удавом. 

Сириус жахает кулаком по антикварному кофейному столику:

\- Наш сын, - он выделяет первое слово, - будет заниматься тем, чем захочет. 

Точку в споре ставит столик, ножки которого подламываются с сочным хрустом. Люциус, если и впечатлён, вида не подает. Драко строго-настрого запрещает матери вмешиваться. Ему требуется не один год, чтобы доказать, что его желание стать детективом убойного отдела – не дурь и блажь. 

Драко ненавидят, ему завидуют, ставят палки в колёса, но он на деле доказывает, что не зря занимает свою должность. И Ремус Люпин, их капитан, довольно щурится всякий раз, когда окружной прокурор ставит их участок в пример. 

***

\- Поднимай свой гламурный зад, сиятельство! – Рон так громко орёт в трубку, что слышит даже Блейз, недовольной тенью маячащий где-то за спиной. – У нас труп!

\- У нас всегда труп, - парирует Драко. 

Он целует Блейза на прощание. Тот не отстраняется, но и не отвечает. Всё ещё дуется за вчерашний визит Нарциссы. 

Драко собирается переступить порог, когда в спину прилетает:

\- У меня сегодня дежурство.

\- О, - Драко оборачивается, старательно – психолог говорила, что они должны стараться – улыбаясь.

\- Да. Буду скучать.

Драко не знает, чего в ответе Блейза больше – утверждения или вопроса.

\- Отлично, кстати, выглядишь. 

\- Спасибо.

***

Конечно, костюм в сочетании с «Феррари» производит просто неизгладимое впечатление – патрульные из оцепления таращатся на него, как на второе пришествие. 

\- Ебать мои панталоны, - глубокомысленно замечает Рон и получает в ответ два средних пальца.

Драко с сочным чпоком натягивает резиновые перчатки и произносит до боли клишированное:

\- Что тут у нас?

Они осматривают труп, собирают улики, допрашивают возможных свидетелей и делают ещё кучу привычных вещей – знакомая рутина. В восемь вечера подозреваемый уже в камере. Драко знает, что к утру, когда объект протрезвеет, у них на руках будут признательные показания. 

Они разъезжаются по домам в девять. 

\- В пятницу, не забывай, - Рон на прощание хлопает его по плечу. – Лаванда обещала лазанью и малиновую Павлову на десерт. С тебя бухло.

За лазанью Лаванды можно почку продать, а за Павлову – душу. 

Лофт встречает Драко звенящей тишиной. Он зажигает свет по всему первому этажу и заказывает по телефону тайскую еду для себя и что-то веганское для Блейза, чтобы тот смог поесть завтра, когда вернётся с дежурства. 

Драко ест жареный том-ям перед телевизором, забравшись с ногами - двойное «Фу!» от Блейза - на диван. У сенатора от Айовы очередная глупость в Твиттере. На сей раз гомофобная. У Рианны новый бойфренд, а в Голливуде – секс-скандал. 

Драко складывает пустые упаковки из-под еды в мусорное ведро и идёт спать. 

***

Рон отталкивается от пола и подъезжает в кресле к столу Драко:

\- Я уже говорил тебе о пятнице?

\- Примерно сто миллионов раз, - Драко продолжает заполнять отчёт.

\- Ага, - кивает Рон, вертя циркуль. – Будет ещё пара друзей. – И дополняет: - Моих. Хочу вас познакомить. С одним из них, - считает нужным дополнить он. – Второго ты должен помнить. 

\- Мне начинать волноваться? – сухо осведомляется Драко.

Взгляд у Рона невинный-невинный. Как у пасхального кролика. И Драко в достаточной мере знает своего напарника, чтобы заподозрить некий заговор.

\- Ни в коей мере, - Рон кладёт циркуль и откатывается обратно к своему столу и уже оттуда спрашивает: - А на хрена тебе циркуль, Малфой?

\- Я воткну его тебе в глаз при ещё одном упоминании пятницы, Рональд, - Драко с удовольствием смотрит, как перекашивает Уизли. Рон на дух не выносит своё полное имя. 

***

Они едут к Уизли в полном молчании. Кондиционированный воздух салона свеж, а за поднятыми стёклами послеполуденная духота и истеричные визги клаксонов. 

На выезде с Манхэттена они попадают в небольшую пробку. Блейз упорно молчит и таращится в боковое окно. Драко думает, что все усилия ни к чёрту. Он тянется к радио. Бездумно переключает несколько станций – сводка погоды сменяется биржевой, а в следующее мгновение его оглушает «Last Christmas». Воспоминания обрушиваются лавиной. Во рту пересыхает, а внизу живота скапливается горячечная тяжесть. Он не должен чувствовать себя, как героиня сладкого до тошнотворности ромкома. 

\- И это были незабываемые «Wham!» специально для Себастиана от Криса! – жизнерадостно вопит ди-джей. – А следующий у нас…

Блейз переключает станцию.

К дому Уизли они подъезжают под бодрые вопли Бритни. 

\- Можешь не ходить, если не хочешь.

\- Поздновато что-то менять, не находишь? – Блейз выбирается из машины, хлопая дверцей сильнее необходимого. 

Драко смотрит, как тот идёт к крыльцу, и думает, что слова эти вовсе не о поездке к друзьям. Может, и правда поздно. 

Он запирает «Феррари» и поднимает голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. Драко думает, что скоро осень. Он любит осень так сильно, как некоторые любят послеполуденную июльскую жару или январский мороз. Драко нравится промозглая влажность и низкое серое небо, сыплющее мелкую водную пыль. Он думает, что нужно непременно съездить в Англию, навестить поместье. Хотя бы на выходные. Прихватить родителей и Хорьков, отобрав предварительно у последних все гаджеты, а то ослепли уже и позеленели. Заниматься весь день ничегонеделанием, а вечером растопить камин в гостиной. 

Конечно, Люциус уже к середине первого дня начнёт нудеть, что у него там миллионы без дела простаивают, а Хорьки ныть о неохваченных просторах Твиттера. Мама непременно умчится верхом, Сириус будет откровенно лениться, а Драко… Драко наконец-то будет свободен. Хотя бы пару дней. 

***

Лаванда свежа, как пион в мае. Она обходит Драко по кругу, точно ребёнок Рождественскую ель, и восхищённо присвистывает:

\- О! Мой! Бог!

Блейз закатывает глаза и протискивается между ними в гостиную, откуда слышится шумное разноголосье. Лаванда провожает его внимательным взглядом, а Драко мысленно стонет – сейчас начнётся. 

\- У вас двоих всё хорошо? 

Драко знает, что её беспокойство искренне. В конце концов, именно Лаванда познакомила его с Блейзом. Он прислоняется плечом к стене, суёт руки в карманы и привычно лжёт:

\- Да.

Он старательно держит лицо – проницательность Лаванды порой сводит его с ума. В голове настырно страдают чёртовы «Wham!».

\- Завтра, - говорит Лаванда, - максимум – послезавтра, ты отведёшь меня в ту новую кофейню на Пятой, закажешь самую большую чашку капучино и самое дорогое пирожное, и я смогу слушать тебя хоть до вечера.

\- Тебе это надо? 

\- Это надо тебе, - Лаванда тычет его пальцем в грудь. Выходит неожиданно больно.

***

Сначала Драко кажется, что гостиная полна народу. С Рона сталось бы пригласить на тесный междусобойчик всех своих пятерых – пятерых, Карл! – братьев и одну – слава Господу – сестру. Но проморгавшись после полутёмной прихожей Драко понимает, что в гостях у Уизли кроме них с Блейзом всего трое человек. Близнецы Патил – закадычные подружки Лаванды, одинаковые до головокружения. Драко, натренировавшийся в своё время на Хорьках, которые лет до семи даже трусы одинаковые носили, различает Падму и Парвати без особых усилий. 

Ещё один - светловолосый здоровяк с добродушной улыбкой серийного маньяка – сидит аккурат напротив близнецов. Парвати уже скинула туфли, а Падма расстегнула пару верхних пуговок на блузке. Верный признак, что сегодня ночью кто-то на практике реализует классический сценарий к порнухе – любовники у сестёр были общими. 

Физиономия здоровяка кажется знакомой:

\- Дадли Дурсль.

Драко жмёт крупную сильную ладонь:

\- Эм…

\- Убойный, Лос-Анджелес, - подсказывает тот. – Год назад был у вас в командировке. 

Точно! Драко тут же вспоминает дело Дамблдора. Мужик знатно покуролесил по всей стране, оставляя за собой вереницу трупов малолетних проституток. Всегда зеленоглазые мальчики с тёмными волосами. 

\- Во имя всеобщего блага! – орал он во время задержания. Был застрелен. 

Официально – при сопротивлении при аресте. Кому-то тогда влепили выговор, кого-то временно отстранили. Рон и Драко исписали тонну бумаги, объясняя свои действия при операции по обезвреживанию особо опасного преступника. И всё-таки это было лучше, чем ничего. Улики, связывающие Дамблдора с пятнадцатью телами в десяти штатах, были исключительно косвенными. 

\- Вы такой храбрый, - мурлычет Парвати. 

\- Такой сильный, - вторит сестре Падма, умащивая попу на подлокотнике дивана, на котором сидит Дурсль, касается кончиком пальца его плеча. Дурсль самодовольно ухмыляется. 

\- Внимание все! – Лаванда входит в гостиную и звонко хлопает в ладоши. – Ужин стынет. Гарри, - поворачивается она к открывшему рот Рону, - звонил, предупредил, что задерживается. Обещал быть к десерту. 

***

Вкусная еда и вино развязывают языки. Близнецы напропалую флиртуют с Дадли, тот отвечает с ленцой сытого кошака, и все трое кажутся напрочь потерянными для общества. 

Лаванда щебечет обо всём подряд, Рон в нужных местах старательно поддакивает и ест с таким аппетитом, точно голодал до этого год. Что весьма сомнительно, учитывая кулинарные таланты его жены. И даже к Блейзу возвращается его добродушие. Он улыбается, сверкая зубами, и Драко ловит на себе его многообещающий взгляд.

\- Вечером, - шепчет Блейз, пока остальные заняты салатом, - ты, я, шампанское. М? Сделаю тебе массаж с тем маслом.

Лаванда понимающе улыбается поверх бокала с вином. Дверной звонок издаёт мелодичную трель, и она подпрыгивает словно девчонка.

***

Блядь!

Драко думает, что таких совпадений бывает одно на миллион, да и те в мыльных операх. 

Вновь прибывший высок и красив до неприличия. Зеленющие глаза и улыбчивый рот. Драко слишком хорошо помнит вкус пухлых, прихотливо изогнутых губ. Помнит тело – твёрдое, горячее, сейчас скрытое одеждой. Выпуклые грудные мышцы и четко очерченный пресс, и то, как сильные бёдра сжимают его собственные бока. И низкое горловое: «Дрррако…» во время оргазма. Драко помнит это так хорошо, словно всё было вчера, а не долгие восемь месяцев назад. 

\- Гарри! – медведем ревёт Рон и так крепко стискивает гостя в объятиях, что тот слегка багровеет. 

\- Задушишь Поттера, с мамой будешь объясняться сам, - роняет как бы невзначай Дадли, не вынимая при этом взгляда из декольте Парвати. 

Рон тут же отскакивает от Поттера, как от прокажённого и с преувеличенным старанием принимается отряхивать его тонкий джемпер от невидимых пылинок, уворачивается от шутливого тычка в бок. Гарри с лёгким любопытством смотрит на остальных гостей. Драко видит узнавание во взгляде Поттера, видит, как ноздри точёного носа чуть раздуваются. 

Драко непроизвольно облизывается, прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами, и у Поттера моментально делается очень сложное лицо. 

\- Гарри, это Драко Блэк-Малфой. Мой напарник. Его парень Блейз Забини, а с Падмой и Парвати ты уже знаком. 

\- Привет, - в унисон щебечут близнецы, широко улыбаясь. 

Поттер пожимает предложенные руки и усаживается напротив Драко. Рон наливает вино в пузатый бокал. И это такое затёртое до дыр клише, но у Драко возникают вполне определённые ассоциации, когда длинные красивые пальцы обхватывают тонкое стекло. Драко старательно смотрит на десерт в своей тарелке. Ему кажется, стоит ему взглянуть на Гарри, как все моментально всё поймут. Но вся штука именно в этом – ему хочется смотреть. Гарри невозможно красив, у него улыбка на миллион. Ласковые пальцы и тёплые ладони, и Драко почти чувствует их тяжесть на своей пояснице. Он помнит всё.


	2. Chapter 2

**Очень длинный флэшбек.**

Они планируют Аспен, тщательно подгоняя поездку к расписанию Блейза, а Драко берёт все свои неиспользованные отгулы и выходные, бессовестно скидывая все текущие дела на Рона. 

Они надеются хоть чуть-чуть исправить всё то, что между ними сейчас происходит. И у Блейза завал на работе – люди болеют много, часто и подолгу. Особенно осенью. А ещё у него новый руководитель интернатуры, совершенно невероятный, если судить по рассказам. И радость от занятия любимым делом сменяется просто бешеным восторгом. А у Драко через раз убийства при отягчающих. И иногда просто хочется лечь, закрыть глаза и сдохнуть. Но ещё больше хочется закутаться в родные тёплые объятия. Почувствовать поддержку – я здесь, я рядом. Но вот какая штука – с некоторых пор они спят в разных спальнях. 

\- Это моя работа! – кричит Блейз в один из дней, когда они оба дома и не надо в кои-то веки бежать куда-то сломя голову. 

\- Так же, как и моя – моя! – парирует Драко. – Но это день рождения моей матери, и ты был предупреждён за месяц. Ты обещал, чёрт возьми!

\- Меня попросили, ясно? Человеку очень надо было поменяться дежурствами.

\- Прости? – Драко не верит своим ушам. 

Блейз так резко сдёргивает куртку с вешалки, что валится вся конструкция. 

\- Я же не учу тебя ловить маньяков, - совершенно невпопад заявляет он и жахает входной дверью. 

Драко обессиленно падает на диван и с силой растирает ладонями лицо. Когда всё пошло под откос? 

Он едет к родственникам в одиночестве, заранее предвидя их реакцию. Семья не подводит.

\- О! – в глазах Нарциссы вспыхивают опасные искорки, когда она видит сына, но не его бойфренда, но держит своё мнение при себе. В конце концов, она не хочет делать больно своему ребёнку, высказывая недовольство его парнем. 

У Люциуса и Сириуса лица делаются совершенно непроницаемыми, а вот бабуля Вэл выглядит довольной.

\- Доктор Дулиттл не почтит нас сегодня своим вниманием? – она с первого взгляда терпеть не может Блейза и не считает нужным скрывать этого. 

\- Доктор Дулиттл – ветеринар, ба, - устало – уже в который раз – поправляет её Драко.

\- Так, а я о чём, - хмыкает Вальпурга Блэк. 

Астория пихает острым локтем Скорпиуса в тощий бок:

\- С тебя двадцатка, оптимист.

\- Сама такая, - вскидывается Скорпиус, но под предупреждающим взглядом Нарциссы тут же принимает благовоспитанный вид, старательно разглаживая чёлочку ладонью. 

\- И хорошо, что не пришёл, - бурчит Астория, втыкая нож в истекающий соком кусок мяса, - а то у нас тут коллективная аневризма случилась бы. 

\- Астория! – грохочет Люциус, а Сириус хрюкает в бокал с водой. – Это человек, которого любит твой брат.

\- Ну, что? – Астория дерзко смотрит сначала на отца, потом на Драко. – Как будто кому-то здесь он нравится. И Драко знает, что мы все его терпеть не можем. Он противный! Противный, противный! Мудак веганский! – слёзы брызжут из её глаз. Она бросает приборы и убегает с жутким топотом. 

Драко, извинившись, уходит следом. Он находит сестру в библиотеке, в самом дальнем углу. Астория сидит на кушетке, подобрав под себя ноги. При виде брата она вскидывается, опускает ноги на пол и мрачно сообщает:

\- Не буду я извиняться. Твой Блейз – мудло. 

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, - бурчит Астория и дёргает острым плечиком, скидывая ладонь Драко. 

\- А она вчера сосалась с Ноттом, - ябедничает Скорпиус, выбираясь из-за тяжёлой портьеры. Когда он успел туда просочиться – уму непостижимо. 

\- А тебе и завидно! – вопит Астория и швыряет в брата шёлковую думку.

\- Вот уж ничуть, - фыркает Скорпиус, уворачиваясь от подушки и плюхаясь на ту же кушетку, но по другую сторону Драко.

\- Я Малькольма люблю, - Астория размазывает подсыхающие слёзы по щекам, - и Тео тоже люблю. Почему нельзя, как мама?

Драко остаётся только откашляться. 

\- А за Блейза всё равно извиняться не буду, - Астория скребёт ногтем бархатную обивку. – Он… он… 

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Противный, - буркает она, давая понять, что больше не хочет об этом говорить. Но Драко хочет выяснить всё здесь и сейчас, пусть время и место не совсем подходящие. 

Астории всегда нравился Блейз, и у них отлично получалось дружить, не смотря на разницу в возрасте. Кафешки, кино, пикники в Центральном парке. Третьим частенько вклинивался Скорпиус, а Блейз смеялся, глядя на Драко:

\- Будешь хорошо себя вести, возьмём с собой.

Они целовались, а близнецы, морща мордочки, дружно фукали. 

А однажды, прекрасным летним днём, как-то резко всё закончилось. Астория прекратила всё общение, а на попытки выяснить, что же случилось, намертво замыкалась в себе. И даже Скорпиусу не проронила ни слова. На аккуратные вопросы - не случилось ли чего-то такого, Астория мгновенно взвилась:

\- Что?! Нет, никогда! Ты… Ты думаешь, я бы смолчала?

Драко поверил – он прекрасно знал Блейза, у того никогда бы не поднялась рука на ребёнка, ни тем более прочие части тела. Тогда, летом, он отступился, списав всё на возрастные особенности. 

\- Астория, - Драко безуспешно пытается заглянуть ей в глаза, - пожалуйста. 

Астория мнётся и дёргается, и теребит подол платья. И упорно не смотрит на брата.

\- Он изменил тебе! – выпаливает она. – Мы были с девчонками в кафе, последний день в школе и всё такое, а они сели за соседний столик. С тем… парнем. Так пялились друг на друга, что он меня не заметил. А потом… потом я видела, как они целовались у входа. 

Скорпиус замирает, а Астория стискивает трясущиеся пальцы в кулачки, прижимает их к щекам и вдруг начинает плакать. Горько и безысходно, словно человек, потерявший что-то очень дорогое. 

Драко… Тело вдруг перестаёт повиноваться ему. Руки и ноги словно деревянные. Ему душно, ему срочно нужно на свежий воздух. Он с трудом поднимается с кушетки, ковыляет – по-другому и не скажешь – на выход. Астория налетает словно вихрь, вцепляется, всхлипывает, уткнувшись лицом в спину:

\- Прости меня. Прости. 

Драко оборачивается, обнимает крепко-крепко, целует в пушистую макушку:

\- Я не сержусь. Честно, - он улыбается на прощание Скорпиусу, - поцелуйте за меня маму. 

Он возвращается в пустой лофт и какое-то время просто пялится на экран выключенного телевизора. В ушах звенит тишина. Нужно что-то делать. Он мог бы устроить скандал, мог бы собрать вещи и свалить без объяснений в отель. Мог бы устроить самый настоящий допрос, чтобы уж наверняка. Мог бы, но он не делает. Не хочет. Драко ограничивается тем, что переносит все свои вещи в гостевую спальню. Смотрит до тошноты тупой ужастик по кабельному, ложится в кровать и спит на удивление крепко. Он идёт на работу, где ни единым намёком не даёт понять, что что-то случилось, а вернувшись домой, встречает взвинченного Блейза. 

\- Что?.. – Блейз понимает всё по выражению лица Драко.

\- У меня только один вопрос – почему?

\- Я был пьян, - Блейз говорит глухо, - ты сидел в очередной засаде, а у нас умерла пациентка. Всего шесть лет. И я нажрался, как скотина. Это было… Это ничего для меня не значило. Он был для меня ничем.

\- Астория видела вас в кафе. Это не выглядит, как «ничего не значит».

\- Что? Астория? - бледнеет Блейз. – Только не она. Так вот почему… - бормочет он. - Я… Всё сложно…

\- Звучит, как статус в Фейсбуке, - Драко и рад промолчать, но гены они такие - пальцем не заткнёшь, а у Сириуса просто неуёмный язык. Скандал, кажется, всё-таки будет. 

Блейз упрямо вздёргивает подбородок – он намерен защищаться до последнего:

\- Да, мы встречались ещё пару раз, мне казалось, что у нас – у нас с тобой, - считает он нужным уточнить, - всё в тупике. Вспомни, когда мы в последний раз проводили выходные только вдвоём – ты и я. Где наши постельные воскресенья? Я не оправдываю себя, нет. Я знаю – виноват перед тобой. Я хочу исправить, очень хочу. Дай мне шанс, Драко. Пожалуйста, - спокойно произносит Блейз. Смотрит в глаза. 

И Драко соглашается. Он ненавидит ковыряния в грязном белье, но соглашается на семейного психолога. Они старательно ходят на сеансы, не менее старательно скрывая этот факт от родственников и друзей. В какой-то момент специалист их даже хвалит, и они отмечают это ужином в милом семейном кафе. А потом приходит идея с Аспеном, тем более оба обожают лыжи и свежий воздух, да и Рождество не стоит скидывать со счетов. Психолог одобряет, и Драко бронирует гостиницу, а потом Блейз произносит это.

\- Я не могу, - его отчаяние можно руками потрогать. – Драко, пойми. Я просто не-мо-гу. 

Драко берёт чемодан и выходит, аккуратно притворяя за собой дверь. Он устал. 

В первые сутки он отсыпается, отвечает на звонок мамы: «Долетел нормально, номер нормальный, поел, спасибо». Она аккуратно интересуется, все ли в порядке. Судя по тону, Нарцисса не в курсе дела, а если и наоборот – Драко сам расскажет, когда сочтёт нужным. Она удовлетворяется стандартным «да» и не лезет с расспросами. У него потрясающая мама. 

Драко заказывает обед и ужин в номер и смотрит марафон «Оденься к свадьбе», думая, что некоторым подружкам невесты хорошо бы прописать прививку от зависти, а то и целый курс. 

Но потом ему надоедает сидеть в четырёх стенах, и Драко спускается в лобби бар. Там сумеречно, уютно и народу всего ничего. 

Драко сразу замечает этого парня. Точнее – напарывается на его взгляд. Точно со всего маху в бетонную стену въезжает. У обладателя взгляда широкие плечи и длинные ноги, с трудом умещающиеся под столиком, а волосы собраны в небрежный пучок и кажется, что о его скулы можно рассечь металл. Он красив. Нереально. 

У Драко дёргается уголок рта. Он садится спиной к залу на высокий табурет у стойки. Заказывает свой любимый Макаллан и пьёт его мелкими глотками. Внизу живота постепенно собирается горячий тугой клубок предвкушения. Драко… Драко зол. И, да. Он хочет этого, пусть и знает, что мстить изменой за измену – низко. 

Расплатившись, Драко идёт к выходу. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что незнакомец идёт следом. 

Они сшибаются, вплавляются друг в друга, стоит двери номера захлопнуться за их спинами. 

\- Будь пожёстче, - шепчет Драко в промежутках между обжигающими поцелуями. И в невозможно зелёных глазах вспыхивает настоящее адское пламя. В таком сгорали грешники в средние века. 

Просыпаясь утром, ещё в полудрёме, Драко проводит рукой по второй половине кровати – она пустая и совсем остывшая, но он слышит чужое присутствие в номере. Драко садится в постели и смотрит, как его случайный любовник отжимается то на правой руке, то на левой. Из одежды на нём только татуировки и крошечное махровое полотенце, держащееся на бёдрах исключительно на одном честном слове.

Драко смотрит, как длинные перевитые мышцы ходят под кожей и лениво аплодирует:

\- Спасибо, оценил. 

Незнакомец останавливается, откидывает с лица влажные, чуть вьющиеся после душа волосы и самодовольно усмехается:

\- Спасибо, я старался. 

\- От лишней скромности ты не умрёшь, - констатирует Драко. Ему весело, и он совершенно не испытывает той самой пресловутой неловкости. 

Незнакомец забирается на кровать, откидывает одеяло, устраиваясь между разведённых ног Драко:

\- Как насчёт завтрака?

\- А что есть в меню? – Драко закидывает руки за голову.

\- Чистый белок. Кстати, я Гарри, - сообщает Гарри, внимательно рассматривая утреннюю эрекцию Драко.

\- Гарри?..

\- Просто Гарри.

\- Просто Драко.

\- Что ж, «просто Драко», - Гарри сдёргивает полотенце и не глядя зашвыривает его в угол спальни, - предлагаю пропустить закуски и сразу перейти к основному блюду. 

Жадный горячий рот накрывает член Драко, и тот со стоном хватается за изголовье кровати. Рвотный рефлекс у Гарри, кажется, отсутствует напрочь. 

Они проводят вместе две сумасшедшие недели. Не расстаются почти ни на минуту. До одури катаются на лыжах и занимаются любовью. Тоже до одури. По обоюдному согласию они не говорят о личном. Драко хватает знания, что Гарри живёт в Лос-Анджелесе и по работе много ездит по миру, о себе он ограничивается лаконичным: «Нью-Йорк, полиция» и «Не будем о работе». Гарри кивает и тащит его в джакузи, откуда не выпускает часа два. 

Рождественским утром Драко просыпается в одиночестве, из ванной слышится плеск воды и пение. Вполне себе такое – голос у Гарри приятный. Драко уже думает присоединиться к нему, когда на соседней подушке видит красную блестящую коробочку, перевязанную зелёной лентой. Классика, чтоб её. Ленточка держит записку с лаконичным «Открой меня». Внутри обнаруживается магнитик. Дешёвый китайский ширпотреб – пара перекрещенных лыж и палки, воткнутые в кудрявый сугроб с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Аспен». Как есть голый, Драко тащится в ванную. Гарри обнаруживается перед раковиной с зубной щёткой во рту.

\- Не подскажешь, что это.

\- Подарок? – пожимает плечами Гарри, тщательно споласкивает щётку и суёт её в стаканчик и только потом смотрит на Драко: - У вас есть кое-что общее.

Драко изумлённо вскидывает брови. 

\- Ты тоже… притягиваешь, - в зелёных глазах черти танцуют джигу. Уголок пухлого рта изгибается, и Драко делает шаг навстречу. 

Погода чудесная, и они весь день проводят на свежем воздухе. Драко звонит семье и отсылает Рону селфи на фоне склонов и получает в ответ СМС-ку со стреляющимся смайлом. Он долго смотрит на входящий от Блейза. Драко не хочет, не может слышать его голос. Сбрасывает и через пару минут получает сообщение с одним-единственным «Поздравляю». Гарри не лезет с расспросами, и Драко благодарен ему за это. 

Они обедают на открытой террасе небольшого семейного ресторанчика. Мясо, запечённое на углях, восхитительно настолько, что Драко практически стонет, отправляя в рот кусочек за кусочком. От глинтвейна внутри растекается блаженное тепло, от чего Драко сам себе кажется выброшенной на берег медузой. Очень счастливой медузой. Он пьёт горячий ароматный напиток мелкими глотками и косится на Гарри. На его чёткий профиль на фоне яркого безоблачного неба, на солнечный блики, запутавшиеся в густых прядях чёрных волос, на ленивую сытую улыбку. 

За соседним столиком пара девиц яростно шушукается, пихается локтями и глаз не сводит с Гарри. Одна из них тайком, как ей кажется, наводит на Гарри телефон, но как будто выросший из-под земли хозяин произносит вполголоса пару слов, и девица вспыхивает виноватым румянцем и прячет трубку. 

Гарри безмятежно улыбается и цепляет на нос «авиаторы». Точно забрало шлема опускает. 

В новогоднюю ночь они долго гуляют среди беснующихся туристов. Хохот и звон голосов почти оглушают. В какой-то момент толпа разъединяет их, и Драко в панике оглядывается, ища Гарри, пока все лица не сливаются в одно. Кто-то начинает обратный отсчёт, и толпа подхватывает. Огни гирлянд вспыхивают в глазах Гарри, он обнимает ладонями лицо Драко, долго смотрит в глаза. Драко ждёт, но Гарри ограничивается поцелуем. В ту ночь они занимаются любовью со всей нежностью, на какую только способны. Чувственно и неторопливо. Они оба знают, что всё то, что между ними происходит – банальный курортный роман. И всё закончится в тот самый момент, когда закончится бронь в отеле. 

В последний день Драко собирает чемодан и смотрит на Гарри с ногами забравшегося в кресло:

\- Не нужно меня провожать. 

\- Не ерунди, - отмахивается тот. – Мне в любом случае нужно в аэропорт. Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным. 

Драко замирает над стопкой нижнего белья.

\- Поцелуй на заднем сидении такси, - поясняет Гарри и с хохотом валит Драко на постель. Они целуются долго и вкусно, а потом Гарри всё портит: - Я с ума по тебе схожу. 

И Драко отталкивает его. Резче, чем следовало бы. Садится, проводя рукой по волосам:

\- Мы договаривались.

\- Да, - Гарри возится рядом, встаёт. – Да, извини. 

Они не целуются в такси. Лишь у стойки регистрации Гарри легко касается губ Драко своими. Совершенно безыскусно:

\- Мне было хорошо с тобой. 

И тут же уходит – стремительно и не оборачиваясь. Последнее, что видит Драко перед тем как идти на посадку, это как на шею Гарри бросается прехорошенькая шатенка. 

«Посмотри на меня, - беззвучно шепчет он. – Посмотри». 

Они встречаются взглядами в последний раз.

После яркого солнечного Аспена Нью-Йорк кажется донельзя унылым. Высотки давят могильными плитами, и даже возвращение домой не радует, хоть Драко и любит свою квартиру. Тем более сейчас там Блейз и необходимость разговора радости тоже не добавляет. По ту сторону экрана Мередит Грей выясняет отношения с Дереком Шепардом, и Драко собирается последовать её примеру. Разница лишь в том, что их с Блейзом история не выдумана и нельзя будет переписать сценарий, если что-то пойдёт не так. 

\- Привет, - Блейз выключает сериал и поднимается навстречу. – Как поездка?

\- Я изменил тебе.

Блейз издаёт невнятный звук, отступает. Вспыхивает и тут же бледнеет. 

\- Я был зол. И я хотел этого, - Драко бьёт наотмашь. Так, как бил до этого Блейз. 

\- Мне… Мне съехать?

\- Я не знаю. Честно – не знаю, - Драко смотрит на Блейза. Тот несчастен. Действительно несчастен. – Наверное, будет лучше, если мы возьмём паузу. 

Блейз собирается очень быстро. Он кладёт ключи на подзеркальную полку в прихожей, оборачивается:

\- Я понимаю.

Драко только дёргает плечом и суёт руки в карманы джинс:

\- Ключи. Оставь у себя.

\- Нет, - Блейз улыбается, но в его улыбке столько боли, что Драко почти чувствует её. – Вернёшь сам, когда этого захочешь. Если захочешь. 

Драко встречается с Нарциссой на следующее утро в кондитерской в паре кварталов от дома. Там тепло и так одурело пахнет ванилью и сдобой, что рот наполняется слюной вопреки силе воли. Он заказывает для матери чуть ли не половину меню, а себе берёт чёрный без сахара. 

\- Что случилось? – Нарцисса хмурится и выглядит готовой к войне. 

Драко рассказывает всё и без утайки. Нарцисса молчит и только всё плотнее стискивает ложечку в пальцах. 

\- Ты его любишь? – только и спрашивает она в конце. 

\- Кого? – у Драко перед глазами вспыхивают зелёные фейерверки. 

Нарцисса как-то странно усмехается:

\- Блейза, Драко. Ты любишь Блейза?

\- Всё… сложно.

\- Звучит, как статус в Фейсбуке, милый. 

Драко посмеялся бы, если бы мог:

\- Мы решили взять паузу. 

Он нервно болтает остывший кофе, делает пару глотков. Во рту нестерпимо горько и язык вязкий и шершавый, как наждачка. 

\- Посмотри на меня.

Он смотрит в глаза матери

\- Я всегда с тобой, Драко. Мы всегда с тобой. 

Драко не созванивается и не видится с Блейзом почти месяц. Они встречаются совершенно случайно, когда Драко привозит Рона в клинику, где у Блейза интернатура. У Уизли вывихнута лодыжка – поскользнулся на банановой кожуре, когда бежал за проституткой. Девица на пятидюймовых шпильках сделала его, как Усейн Болт младенца. 

\- Если ты кому-нибудь хоть слово, Малфой, - шипит Рон, наматывая на кулак шёлковый галстук Драко, - я… Я тебя этим галстуком задушу. 

\- Обязательно, - бормочет Драко. К ним на всех парах мчится Блейз.

\- Что? – его взгляд мечется от Рона к Драко и обратно. – Драко, что случилось? Ты цел? Я сам, - отмахивается он от сунувшейся было медсестры. 

\- Со мной всё нормально, у Рона что-то с ногой. Вывих или перелом.

\- Забини, - пыхтит Рон и сдавленно матерится, когда тот касается распухшей лодыжки, - сто лет не виделись. 

\- Работа, - коротко бросает Блейз и косится на Драко. Он понятливый и ни словом, ни делом не даёт понять Рону об их с Драко разрыве. 

Примчавшаяся Лаванда охает, ахает и грозится поцеловать где «бо-бо», и Драко с лёгким сердцем уходит. Он заполняет кучу отчётов в участке, а дома долго сверлит взглядом экран телефона перед тем, как набрать номер. На другой день они с Блейзом вместе обедают, и это самые неловкие полчаса в жизни Драко, но он старается изо всех сил. Ещё через две недели они идут к психологу, ещё через месяц Блейз переезжает обратно в лофт. Они снова занимаются любовью, ходят на барбекю к Уизли и даже решаются на воскресный обед у родителей Драко. 

\- Всё хорошо?

\- Да, мам.

Всё идёт неплохо. Вроде бы. 

\- Что это? – Блейз весь, как провод под напряжением. 

Драко отрывается от весьма захватывающего чтива под интригующим заголовком «50 способов похудеть и не проголодаться». Не то, чтобы это было ему нужно:

\- Что?

На стол летит магнитик. Половина лыжины откалывается.

\- Я нашёл это в твоём кармане, - очевидно, лицо Драко принимает весьма красноречивое выражение, поэтому Блейз считает нужным дополнить: - Я искал ключ от гаража, у моего села батарейка. Что это?

\- Дали на сдачу, - равнодушно пожимает плечами Драко, возвращаясь к чтению. 

\- И именно поэтому ты так трепетно хранишь эту хрень?

\- Блейз, - Драко призывает себя к терпению. Он чертовски устал – неделя выдалась просто нереально выматывающей, и эти выяснения отношений на ровном месте нужны ему сейчас в самую последнюю очередь. – Трепетно я храню только личные данные, прочее – преходяще. 

\- Ясно, - Блейз настолько меняется в лице, что в какой-то момент Драко готов обрезать свой-собственный язык. Сколько раз он зарекался ляпать вот так – спасибо папе Сириусу за сногсшибательные гены. Но дело-то не в генах и не в магните. Блейз уходит с нарочито выпрямленной спиной. Драко хочется слепящих горных склонов, яркого солнца в высоченном чистом небе и горячих податливых губ. Он прячет осколки магнита в портмоне.

**Конец очень длинного флешбека.**

\- Итак, - Лаванда подпирает щёку кулаком правой руки, в левой она держит бокал с вином. Слегка покачивает его, от чего рубиновые потёки обволакивают стекло, - как там мировая столица кинематографии?

\- Ты знаешь – стоит, - ухмыляется Гарри. – Иначе новостные ленты уже лопались бы от известий. 

Он отпивает вино, и губы моментально становятся влажными и блестящими. Зацелованными. 

\- Ну, же, Гарри! Ты знаешь – я жду грязных подробностей, - Лаванда складывает руки в молитвенном жесте и кажется готовой канючить до последнего. – Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Хотя бы столечко, - она максимально близко сводит кончики указательного и большого пальцев

Гарри смеётся, глядя на её умильную улыбку:  
\- Иногда я забываю, где ты работаешь. 

Лаванда хихикает, а Рон бормочет себе под нос, но так, чтобы слышали все:  
\- Я бы тоже забыл. Кто с кем трахается, бэ… 

Лаванда – редактор раздела «Звёзды» в ньюйоркском «Космо». Собирание сплетен за деньги. Гениально! Блейз искренне презирает её за это. Он полагает, что настоящая журналистика в разделе «Политика», а не в перебирании чужих пристрастий в еде и сексе. Ах, да! Ещё остаются осенние тенденции в маникюре. Это, считает Блейз, вообще за гранью – пять страниц кряду рассуждать о цвете лака для ногтей. Лучше бы о «Врачах без границ» напечатали. Но Лаванде плевать на мнение Блейза – она любит свою работу и делает её хорошо. 

\- Рончик, детка, - она сладко улыбается мужу, - не ты ли таскал мне горячие обеды всё то время, пока разводились Джоли и Питт?

Рон багровеет под дружный смех, а Лаванда требовательно смотрит на Гарри до тех пор, пока тот не сдаётся с обречённым вздохом:  
\- Да нет ничего нового. Ни грязного, ни чистого. Уж прости. Знал бы – замутил какой-нибудь скандал. 

И он извиняюще разводит руками.

\- Это ты-то! – Рон пихает Поттера в бок. – Главный пай-мальчик Голливуда. 

\- Ты же Гарри Поттер! – вдруг ни с того ни с сего выпаливает Блейз, упорно до этого что-то разглядывающий в телефоне под столом. Краем глаза Драко видит вкладку со страницей из Википедии на экране его смартфона. 

Все как-то резко умолкают, Драко таращится на Блейза, как на умалишённого.

\- Что? - тот с вызовом смотрит на Лаванду, потом на Гарри, на Рона и снова по кругу. – Про это нельзя говорить?

Драко видит, как скучнеет Гарри, он кладёт руку на бедро Блейза и предупреждающе сжимает.

\- Что?! – снова выпаливает тот. – Только не говори, что не знаешь. Даже для тебя это было бы слишком. 

\- Блейз, я знаю, - с нажимом произносит Драко, бросает салфетку на стол и поднимается. Ножки стула скребут по полу. – Извините, мы на минуту. 

Блейз идёт следом, и Драко буквально спиной чувствует его недовольную гримасу. 

\- Какого чёрта, Блейз? – шипит он в полутьме прихожей. 

\- Как ты не понимаешь, Драко. Это же…

\- Да хоть Моника Белуччи. То, что Поттер – звезда, ещё не значит, что мы должны бросаться на него с воплями «Хочу от тебя ребёнка!». Он пришёл отдохнуть в компании друзей. Всего лишь. И с чего вдруг такое возбуждение? Ты же ненавидишь современный кинематограф. 

Писк служебного пейджера освобождает Блейза от необходимости отвечать. Он перезванивает, выслушивает кого-то на другом конце провода и бросает короткое:  
\- Еду.

Драко вдруг понимает, что не способен уже ни на злость, ни на возмущение. Он скрещивает руки на груди, прислоняясь к стене:  
\- Массаж? Шампанское?

Блейз выглядит по-настоящему виноватым. Он ерошит волосы, а потом обнимает Драко за талию, смотрит в глаза:  
\- Там дел на пару часов. Дождись меня, ладно? И я сделаю тебе самый охуенный минет на свете. А завтра мы не вылезем из постели. Как тебе план?

\- Звучит неплохо, - улыбается Драко.

Они целуются на прощание. Вполне себе страстно.

***

\- Извини за Блейза, - произносит Драко получасом позже, когда они с Гарри приносят грязную посуду из столовой на кухню. Он знает, что любые попытки оправдать поведение Блейза будут звучать откровенно фальшиво, поэтому не говорит ничего.

\- Всё нормально, - Гарри прислоняется задом к краю столешницы, вертит в руках ярко-алое яблоко, выуженное из поистине гигантской вазы, стоящей в центре «острова». Глянцевая кожура еле слышно скрипит под его пальцами. 

\- Я узнал тебя, - Драко кажется важным, чтобы Гарри знал. – Не сразу.

\- Я знаю. Понял через пару дней, - Гарри улыбается, вертит яблочный хвостик.

\- Мы обедали в том семейном ресторанчике на вершине. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты. За соседним столиком пара девиц глаз с тебя не спускала. Я узнал тебя в тот момент. 

\- Я помню всё, - Гарри кладёт яблоко обратно в вазу. – До последнего мгновения. 

Он выходит, а Драко какое-то время смотрит в окно – по тротуару проносится бегун, возвращаются домой соседи с тремя детьми и целым выводком мопсов. Из гостиной доносятся взрывы смеха. Он берет в руки яблоко – плод ещё хранит тепло рук Гарри.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри Поттеру шестнадцать, когда он дебютирует в кино. Сразу в главной роли в высокорейтинговом криминальном триллере «Бессмертный». Таково условие его матери - Лили Эванс – известной британской писательницы. На её счету тринадцать романов, пять из которых бестселлеры. «Бессмертный» снимается по одной из её ранних работ, а в написании сценария Лили Эванс принимает самое горячие участие. Фильм производит эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, а Гарри наутро после премьеры просыпается знаменитым и с целой армией фанатов за плечами. 

Из-за негатива одноклассников и целой стаи папарацци, голодными стервятниками кружащих вокруг школы, он переводится на домашнее обучение и параллельно начинает посещать курсы актёрского мастерства – до этого были только школьные постановки. 

Через пару лет Поттер снимается во втором фильме, затем следует третий. Его агентом становится старшая сестра его матери – Петунья Дурсль. Женщина с поистине железным характером и обоюдоострым лезвием вместо языка. Интересы племянника она блюдёт с энтузиазмом голодного аллигатора. 

Удивительно, но Поттер умудряется не сторчаться и не спиться, как многие юные звёзды до него. Он вкалывает, работая на репутацию, прекрасно зная, что впоследствии репутация будет работать на него. К двадцати пяти за ним закрепляется слава самой скучной голливудской звезды – он не участвует в оргиях, не скандалит на съёмочных площадках и не шляется по злачным местам. Папарацци перестают таскаться за ним хвостом, остаются лишь самые стойкие, твёрдо уверенные, что уж в этом-то омуте те ещё черти водятся. Калиброванные. Штабелями. 

Они уверяются в своей правоте, когда Поттер совершает каминг-аут на шоу Эллен Дедженерес.

\- Уж сейчас-то… - предвкушают журналюги.

Но и тут их ждёт грандиозное ничто – Поттер ревностно хранит неприкосновенность личной жизни. Достоверно становится известно лишь об одном из его романов - с известным футболистом из испанского «Реала». Гарри приезжает поддержать возлюбленного на чемпионат мира, фото их поцелуя несколько недель не сходит с первых страниц таблоидов. Фанаты воют от восторга, форумы лопаются от обсуждений - что да как. В прессе упорно ходят слухи о помолвке, но время идёт, влюблённые продолжают встречаться – ходят на тусовки, работают, занимаются благотворительностью и ездят в Альпы кататься на лыжах, но об обмене кольцами ни слова. Слухи начинают муссироваться с новой силой, когда Гарри замечают входящим в известное риэлтерское агентство, торгующее, кроме всего прочего, заграничной недвижимостью. Особо ушлым удаётся раскопать информацию о роскошном бунгало на Мальдивах. В Инстаграмме кто-то выкладывает очень качественно сфотошопленный снимок с якобы тайной свадьбы. У поклонников случается коллективный инсульт:

\- Медовый месяц! Определённо!

Последующее разочарование фанатов невозможно передать словами – бунгало оказывается подарком Гарри матери на день рождения. 

И вдруг как гром среди ясного неба – расстались! Причиной названо катастрофическое несовпадение графиков. Блоги снова разрывает от обсуждения реальных причин расставания. 

\- У тебя появился другой, Гарри?! Кто он?

\- Нет никакого «другого», господа журналисты. Я один, и единственное, что меня сейчас беспокоит – работа над новым фильмом.

У Поттера приличная фильмография – он не чурается инди-фильмов и ромкомов, и боевиков в стиле «всех убью, один останусь».

_\- Я мог бы навсегда остаться Томом Риддлом(1), получить экономическое образование и работать в корпорации отца(2), но природное любопытство взяло верх – на что я ещё способен?_

_Из интервью Гарри Поттера для Vanity Fair._   
_1 – главный герой «Бессмертного», 2 – Северус Снейп, глава «Принц фарма» (прим. ред.)_

Он снимается в «Сверхъестественном» в роли Абаддона Рыцаря Ада, преображается в молодого Джеймса Бонда в мини-сериале о становлении самого известного шпиона всех времён и народов, мелькает в саге о девочке-волшебнице, штурмует культовую «Пирамиду» в компании Руби Роуз и примеряет титул «Принца Персии».

Драко и сам не знает, сколько раз дрочил на ту самую сцену с прыжком. 

Он думает, что Хорьки убьют его, когда узнают, что он трахался с принцем Дастаном. Убьют, расчленят и закопают. И никто и никогда не найдёт его бренного тела. Скорпиус и Астория совершенно помешанные на Гарри Поттере фанаты. 

***

Блейз возвращается домой, когда Драко готовит завтрак. Солнце заливает лофт через высоченные окна, а аромат кофе такой насыщенный, такой густой, что рот моментально наполняется слюной. 

\- Доброе утро, - Драко не оборачивается, он вынимает хлеб из тостера, принюхивается и уже предвкушает, как намажет хрусткую корочку холодным маслом и клубничным джемом.

\- Извини, - Блейз виновато улыбается, ерошит волосы. – Извини.

\- Да не за что, на самом деле, - Драко знает, что это всё – конец. Как ни странно, осознание этого успокаивает. – Это твоя работа. Я понимаю. Правда. Я бы и сам сорвался, если бы речь шла о спасении чьей-то жизни. Кофе?

\- Нет, спасибо. Я заходил в «Старбакс», - Блейз суёт руки в карманы джинс. – Ничего не выходит, да? Не будет у нас долго и счастливо. 

\- Получается, что нет.

\- То есть – это всё? Действительно всё?

\- Да, - короткое и ёмкое, оно падает между ними глухой стеной. 

Драко обходит Блейза по широкой дуге, но останавливается, когда тот произносит:

\- Знаешь в чём твоя беда, Драко?

\- Удиви.

\- Ты слишком категоричен.

Драко криво усмехается – всё окончательно становится на свои места:

\- Нет, Блейз. Просто не люблю, когда вонзают нож в спину. Ключи отдашь, когда сможешь.

***

Драко уходит, чтобы не видеть, как уйдёт Блейз.

Он проводит в Центральном парке почти весь день – кормит уток круассаном и, чтобы хоть немного проветрить мозги, читает купленный на развале роман авторства Лили Эванс. Драко проваливается в сюжет с первых абзацев – там мрачно и холодно. И влажная мелкая морось обволакивает всё вокруг, не давая солнцу пробиться сквозь низкие свинцовые тучи. Драко кажется, что это он, а не главный герой бродит по коридорам психиатрической лечебницы и дует на озябшие пальцы. Слышит крики пациентов, от которых кровь стынет в жилах. В какой-то момент Драко захлопывает книгу – ему жутко. Он с наслаждением подставляет лицо солнцу и свежему ветру.

\- Интересная книга?

Драко едва сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться. Девица сидит, повернувшись к нему всем корпусом. В узких брендовых брючках и легкомысленной блузке, с зачёсанными в высокий конский хвост иссиня-чёрными волосами она похожа на картинку из глянцевого журнала. 

\- Любишь этого автора? – она кивает на томик в руках Драко. 

\- Если честно, первый раз читаю.

\- А я, надо признаться, обожаю. Здорово помогает избыток весёлости подавлять. Я, кстати, Панси. Панси Паркинсон. 

\- Драко Блэк-Малфой, - Драко жмёт тонкие пальцы. Серебряные браслеты звякают на худом запястье, и солнце так весело играет в подвесках. 

\- Может, по чашке кофе? Я угощаю.

\- Эм…

\- Не парься! – хохочет Панси. – Я не флиртую с тобой. У моего гей-радара ещё ни разу настройки не сбивались. Мне просто интересно поговорить с кем-то новым. 

Драко пожимает плечами – почему нет. 

\- А если я маньяк?

\- В этих джинсах? Не смеши меня. 

Панси оказывается той ещё сорокой. Она трещит и трещит, делает селфи с мороженым и высыпает на Драко кучу ничего не значащих фактов. Она хихикает и так откровенно флиртует с официантом, что бедняга краснеет и сбегает. Драко его искренне жаль – Панси таких милых парнишек наверняка на завтрак без соуса ест. 

Распрощавшись, он возвращается домой с неясным чувством – ему кажется, что его препарировали и измерили. Драко до колотья в пальцах хочется пробить Панси Паркинсон по базам полиции и ФБР. 

***

Блейз оставляет после себя идеальный порядок и записку «Созвонимся о ключах».

Непривычная тишина давит на уши. Это не та тишина, которая бывала, когда Блейз уходил на работу, а Драко оставался дома. Та тишина обещала закончиться через несколько часов, эта тишина бесконечна. 

Драко бесцельно бродит по лофту, и в какой-то момент рука как будто сама тянется к телефону. Нарцисса снимает трубку мгновенно, словно только и делала, что ходила кругами, ожидая звонка от сына:

\- Драко?

И тон у неё при этом такой, что Драко моментально убеждается, что его мать умеет читать мысли на расстоянии.

\- Мы расстались с Блейзом, мам. Окончательно. 

\- О, - она молчит так долго, что Драко начинает беспокоиться. На заднем фоне слышится вопль Скорпиуса: «Это Драко?! Он приедет?!», Нарцисса шикает в его сторону и спрашивает уже у Драко: - Мне приехать?

\- Нет. Нет, не надо. Хочу побыть один.

\- Жаль, - тянет Нарцисса. – Насколько помню, у тебя там в холодильнике ведро шоколадного мороженого залежалось. 

С момента ухода Блейза Драко сам себе напоминал туго натянутую струну. Ему даже дышать сложно. Теперь напряжение лопается, становится вдруг так свободно и легко. Он с удовольствием хохочет – его мать неисправима:

\- Ты ещё предложи ногти на ногах накрасить. 

\- Почему нет, - он почти видит, как Нарцисса пожимает плечами. 

***

Драко паркуется у той самой кафешки, о которой Лаванда все уши прожужжала. Он мимолётно улыбается парочке мимо проходящих девиц и делает вид, что не замечает их попытки снять его на телефон.

Драко входит в кофейню под мелодичный звяк дверного колокольчика. Интерьер оказывается вполне ожидаемым – кирпичные стены, увешанные постерами с жизнеутверждающими изречениями и низкие подвесные лампы без плафонов. Он моментально решает для себя, что ему тут нравится. 

Лаванда обнаруживается за столиком у высоченного окна-витрины. Она машет рукой и улыбается так неистово, что ещё немного и щёки треснут. На столике перед ней исходит паром гигантская чашка капучино.

\- Привет, - она сочно целует Драко в обе щеки и снова машет рукой, подзывая официантку. Та возникает словно из воздуха, улыбается и светит премилыми ямочками. 

\- Эспрессо и кусок вашего фирменного пирога.

\- И пирожное, - встревает Лаванда. 

\- И пирожное, - покорно вздыхает Драко.

\- Это, это и это, - Лаванда тычет пальцем в меню.

Официантка рассыпается в бесконечных «конечно» и исчезает так же бесшумно, как и появилась. 

\- Ты разве не на диете? – едко интересуется Драко.

\- Не увиливай, - в тон ему отвечает Лаванда. 

Она сосредоточенно прищуривается, а Драко думает, что с такими выражениями лиц индейцы майя приносили жертвы своим богам. Он выкладывает всё как на духу, но молчит о скоротечном романе с Гарри. В конце концов, это не только его тайна, а Лаванда журналистка. 

\- Просто он не тот, кто тебе нужен, - пожимает она плечами. – Да, ладно. Он же унылый, как варёный шпинат.

\- Не скажи. В некоторые моменты…

\- Не хочу ничего знать, - машет руками Лаванда. 

Они смеются было, но Драко резко обрывает смех:

\- Почему я не чувствую того, что должен бы?

\- Потому что ты переболел. Ваши отношения закончились для тебя в тот момент, когда Астория рассказала тебе о его измене. Послушай, Драко. Мы знакомы с тобой сколько? Пять лет? И столько же ты с Блейзом. Я поняла за это время, что ты не выносишь ложь и предательство, и если этого не понял Блейз, то, что тому виной? Ты не обязан чувствовать сожаление. Это Блейз, черти б его драли, должен голову пеплом посыпать, что упустил тебя. И вообще! Возьми Рона за шкирку, устройте забег по барам, чтобы на утро стыдно было. Он надоел мне дома со своим нытьём. Подцепи кого-нибудь. С такой задницей, как у тебя – раз плюнуть. 

Драко усмехается – о, да! Последний плевок, определённо, удался. 

\- Гарри!

Что?! Драко вздрагивает, но понимает, что Лаванда смотрит на кого-то за его спиной:

\- Привет!

Проклятье! Поттер здесь, он улыбается и выглядит просто сногсшибательно.

\- Гарри, присоединяйся! Драко, подвинься, чтобы Гарри смог сесть, - Лаванда пихает Драко острым локтем в бок и виртуозно игнорирует его взгляд, обещающий все муки ада.

\- Привет. Не помешаем? Слышал – здесь отличный кофе.

У Драко проклятые бабочки в животе, от Поттера охренительно пахнет, он усаживается, случайно касаясь бедра Драко. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

\- А это Панси. Панси Паркинсон, мой пресс-секретарь. 

\- Привет, - мурлычет Панси, опускаясь на стул напротив. Если судить по улыбке, чувство смущения или неловкости недоступно ей в принципе. 

\- Прошу прощения, - с преувеличенной аккуратностью Драко складывает салфетку и уходит в сторону туалета.

Он долго моет руки и резко выпрямляется, когда распахивается входная дверь. Драко ждёт, что это будет Поттер, но нет – вихрастый парень вваливается внутрь, складывает пальцы на манер пистолета и целится в Драко:

\- Чуууваак, кажется, у кого-то сегодня будет секс! Пиу!

Он сдувает невидимый дымок и скрывается в кабинке.

\- Поздравляю, - ошарашенно бормочет Драко и решительно выходит наружу. Хватит прятаться, в конце концов. 

За столиком нет ни Гарри, ни Панси.

\- Важный звонок, - сообщает Лаванда.

Драко ловит себя на том, что чувствует разочарование. 

***

Паркинсон заявляется ближе к вечеру. Решительно оттирает плечиком Драко и проходит внутрь, окидывает одобрительным взглядом открытую планировку первого этажа.

\- Мило, - сообщает она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Драко.

У Паркинсон самоуверенность кошки, решившей, что она будет здесь жить. 

\- Чем обязан?

\- Я должна была, - Панси прислоняется бедром к краю обеденного стола, подбоченивается. Высокая упругая грудь опасно натягивает чёрный шёлк платья. 

Панси – от призывно приоткрытых карминно-алых губ до безупречных ног, мелькающих в высоком разрезе – чистейший секс. Драко вполне способен принять вызов – он показательно хлопает в ладоши несколько раз:

\- Прелестно. Это всё или будет более пикантное продолжение? Если так, то не рассчитывай, что я начну совать мелочь в твои трусы. 

Панси смеётся, сверкая ровными белыми зубами. Глянцевая стервозность испаряется без следа. 

\- Я должна была, - повторяет она, в мгновение ока становясь серьёзной. – Я должна знать, с чем мне вполне возможно придётся иметь дело. Это моя работа. И нет, Гарри не знает. Знал бы, открутил мне голову ещё вчера. Он терпеть не может, когда я сую нос в его личную жизнь.

\- И часто приходится? Совать нос. 

\- По-разному, - пожимает плечиком Панси. – Кофе угостишь?

Драко молча заряжает кофеварку. Он смотрит в окно всё время, пока машина работает, слушает цокот каблуков у себя за спиной – Панси слоняется по гостиной, разглядывая обстановку:

\- У тебя классная квартира. Сам обставлял или декоратор? Телефон дашь? Гарри собирается покупать здесь жильё – надоели отели. Кстати, риэлтора не посоветуешь?

Драко кажется, что его в темечко долбит накокаиненный дятел.

\- Нет, риэлтора не посоветую. Телефон не дам – нет. Квартиру обставлял сам.

Он оборачивается, держа чашки с кофе. Паркинсон уже тут – ведёт носом, принюхиваясь.

\- Как ты меня нашла?

\- Это было проще, чем у ребёнка конфету отобрать. Грейнджер сняла ваш сладкий прощальный поцелуй в Аспене. Прочее – дело техники. 

\- Дадли Дурсль?

\- Бинго, детка, - примерившись, она ухватывает с тарелки самый, на её взгляд, симпатичный эклер и откусывает разом почти половину. Блаженно стонет: - Вкуснотиффа!

\- Кто такая Грейнджер? – цепляется за незнакомое имя Драко.

Панси тщательно прожёвывает, промакивает губы салфеткой:

\- Подружка Гарри. И пока ты там чего не напридумывал – действительно просто подружка. Соседние горшки в детском саду и всякое такое. Ещё твой напарник Уизли и Дадли. 

Имя Дурсля Панси произносит с таким независимым видом, что Драко мгновенно делает стойку. Или это профдеформация? Блейз такое состояние Драко называл «допросным» и угадывал с полпинка. И ненавидел истово.

\- Вот как? – небрежно уточняет Драко, и у Панси вспыхивают кончики ушей.

\- Вот так, - парирует она, всем своим видом давая понять, что не намерена продолжать разговор на эту тему. Она отставляет пустую чашку подальше, облокачивается о стол и укладывает подбородок на переплетённые пальцы: - Расскажи лучше о себе. Люблю семейные истории. 

**Ещё один флэшбек.**

Разговоры о слиянии ведутся уже пару лет. Люциус только «за», но при этом искренне не понимает почему для этого непременно нужно жениться. С одной стороны ему двадцать пять. Всего-то! С другой – уже двадцать пять. Катастрофически много на фоне шестнадцатилетия потенциальной невесты, которую он видел в последний раз лет десять назад. Что он с ней будет делать? Домашние задания для школы?

\- Пригласи её, немедленно, - шипит отец на очередном приёме.

Люциус слушается исключительно от скуки – последние полчаса он занят придумыванием предлога для бегства с этой ярмарки тщеславия. 

\- Позвольте? – приближается он к стайке хихикающих девиц. 

Его оценивают мгновенно. Люциус почти слышит щёлканье цифр в их хорошеньких головках. Нарцисса оборачивается и поднимает на него бездонные голубые глаза. Бриллиантовая диадема нимбом сияет над юным прекрасным лицом. Люциус восхищён, Люциус в полном смятении – она так свежа и так юна. Он не отходит от неё весь вечер – Нарцисса оказывается умна и начитанна не по годам, у неё острый язычок и совершенно не детское чувство юмора. Люциус покорён целиком и полностью. 

Отец в восторге и уже подсчитывает будущие барыши и велит ковать железо, пока горячо. 

Люциус встречает Нарциссу возле школы:

\- Прокатимся? 

И она садится в его «Порше» под восторженно-завистливые шепотки одноклассников. Люциус везёт её в премилое семейное кафе, заказывает молочный коктейль, и они отлично проводят время. Перед расставанием он берёт её за руку, целует пальцы:

\- Увидимся? Завтра?

Нарцисса становится внезапно серьёзной:

\- Мистер Малфой…

\- Люциус.

\- Хорошо, Люциус, - соглашается она. – Я не могу ответить на ваши чувства. Я уже влюблена и это серьёзно. 

Нарцисса убегает в дом, оставляя Люциуса в полнейшем недоумении. Назавтра, выходя из офиса, он натыкается на мальчишку. Тот едва ли старше Нарциссы. Высокий и красивый как картинка – чёрные локоны до плеч и яркие серые глаза. 

\- Отстань от неё, - отчаянно хорохорится парень. 

Люциус с весёлым недоумением рассматривает его с головы до ног:

\- Ты кто, малыш?

\- Никто! И я не малыш, - нахально вздёргивает подбородок мальчишка. – Тронешь её ещё раз – будешь иметь дело со мной. 

И уносится, как и не было его. Люциус аккуратно, не ставя отца в известность, наводит справки. Мелкого нахала зовут Сириус Блэк, и он единственный и любимый сын леди Вальпурги Блэк, родной сестры отца Нарциссы – Сигнуса. Об отце парня неизвестно ничего. Сириусу недавно исполнилось семнадцать, и Люциус думает, что это будет противостояние Слона и Моськи. 

Сириус шумный и упрямый и мгновенно вспыхивает, только спичку поднеси. Так правильно и так ярко реагирует на подначки, что у Люциуса мурашки бегут от восторга. И так самозабвенно, так страстно влюблён в Нарциссу. Сириус как котёнок – шипит и выпускает коготки и недоверчиво щурится и ответ на предложение дружбы. Люциусу не хочется его обижать, он хочет почесать Сириуса за ушком. Бисексуальность никогда не была для него проблемой. Люциус ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Нарциссы:

\- Если обидишь его, будешь иметь дело со мной. 

А потом с грацией носорога в происходящее вмешивается мать Нарциссы:

\- Моя дочь беременна! – леди Друэллу колотит от злости. – Беременна от твоего поганца. Сама нагуляла непонятно от кого и хочешь, чтобы и моя дочь выглядела для всех потаскухой! Завтра же ко врачу!

\- Мама! Тётя! – голоса Сириуса и Нарциссы звучат одновременно, они ещё сильнее прижимаются друг к другу. 

\- Ещё одно слово… - леди Вальпурга кажется невозмутимой, но в её глазах полыхает настоящее адово пламя. 

Люциус как будто проваливается в никуда:

\- Если хоть кто-нибудь, хоть пальцем, - с убийственным спокойствием сообщает он и со всей дури ударяет кулаком по столу так, что присутствующие вздрагивают: - Мы не в пьесе Шекспира, чёрт побери! И разберёмся со всем самостоятельно. Втроём и без посторонней помощи. 

\- Она несовершеннолетняя, - продолжает бушевать Друэлла, - и я не допущу…

\- Я люблю её, - обрубает Люциус, Нарцисса вскидывает на него заплаканные глаза и крепче вцепляется в руку Сириуса. – Я готов ждать столько, сколько нужно. 

\- Авось само рассосётся? – с небывалым ехидством интересуется Вальпурга.

Люциус зыркает на неё – веселье совершенно неуместно, но он понимает, что она взвинчена до предела, а потом он обращается напрямую к леди Друэлле:

\- Я не допущу, чтобы с ребёнком что-нибудь случилось. 

\- Ты мне угрожаешь, мальчишка?

\- Предупреждаю. Если вас так заботят внешние приличия – найдём закрытую клинику. Я женюсь на Нарциссе, если она даст согласие, я усыновлю малыша, если по-другому никак. И, - Люциус заранее предвидит взрыв, - я люблю Сириуса. Я люблю их обоих. 

Друэллу перекашивает, она молча открывает и закрывает рот. И Люциус посмеялся бы, если б ситуация располагала. На лице Сириуса хоть блины жарь, а Вальпурга кажется откровенно изумлённой. 

\- А моим мнением никто не хочет поинтересоваться? – в пылу ссоры все благополучно забывают о лорде Абрахасе Малфое. 

\- Я… - и Люциус осекается под тяжёлым взглядом отца.

\- Помолчи, наговорил уже. Теперь я скажу. Ситуация мерзкая. И все эти ваши сексуальные пертурбации, - лорд Абрахас буквально выплёвывает слово за словом, - гнусь и ересь. Будь моя воля – разогнал бы вас всех к чертям, но ведь, - он снова зыркает на Люциуса, - ты тоже уйдёшь. Упёртый, весь в мать. Поэтому, - Абрахас тыкает пальцем в сына, - едешь в Нью-Йорк…

\- Но!..

\- Едешь, я сказал! И делаешь так, чтобы наш американский филиал начал, наконец, приносить стабильную прибыль. Ты, - тычок в Сириуса, - идёшь в школу и заканчиваешь её с отличием. А потом в Кембридж, Оксфорд или куда душа пожелает. И не дай тебе бог выкинуть что-нибудь этакое – пороть буду лично. Ты, - Нарцисса съёживается под его тяжёлым взглядом, и лорд Малфой делает неопределённый жест рукой. – Делайте что угодно и как угодно, но я не хочу, чтобы лет через двадцать нашу фамилию начали полоскать в газетах. 

Как послушный сын Люциус улетает в Штаты, но при каждом удобном случае возвращается в Англию, чтобы повидаться со своими Малышами.

\- Я не малыш, - привычно возмущается Сириус и льнёт в объятия. 

У Малышей вот-вот появится свой малыш, и Нарцисса ещё никогда не была так красива. И Люциус бросает все текущие дела на замов, как только узнаёт о родах. Младенец стопроцентный Блэк – такой же горластый, а глаза настолько ярко-серые, что в отцовстве не приходится сомневаться. 

\- Драко, - заворожено шепчет Нарцисса и с наслаждением вдыхает аромат новорожденного – самый сладкий, самый вкусный на свете. 

У Драко крошечные пальчики и пухлый рот сердечком, и нежнейший пушок на голове. И даже Друэлла, так и не простившая дочь и племянника, кажется покорённой внуком. С рождением Драко в семье воцаряется шаткий, хрупкий, но мир. 

\- Почему ты сразу мне ничего не сказала? – много позже спрашивает Люциус.

Они втроём лежат в разворошённой постели. Сириус, совершенно вымотанный сексом и бурным оргазмом, дремлет, прижавшись к Люциусу слева. Нарцисса закидывает ногу на бёдра Люциуса, рисует ноготками узоры на его обнажённой, чуть влажной от пота груди:

\- Сначала боялась, потом мама узнала всё от моего врача. 

\- Со мной, - Люциус крепче прижимает их обоих к себе, - не нужно ничего бояться. 

Люциус и Нарцисса женятся в день её восемнадцатилетия. Модные издания называют их свадьбу главным светским событием года и дружно восторгаются утончённой красотой пары. Особую пикантность торжеству придаёт наличие у новобрачной годовалого сынишки, хорошенького, как херувимчик. Малыша буквально не спускает с рук Сириус Блэк – кузен невесты, к тому времени уже признанный одним из самых завидных женихов Британии. 

Медовый месяц новобрачные проводят в итальянском поместье Малфоев, спрятавшемся среди Пизанских холмов. Ушлые журналисты моментально засекают в доме наличие Сириуса Блэка. Кто-то восхищается крепостью семейных уз, но недоумённые шепотки уже ползут в свете. 

Снимки нежно целующихся Сириуса и Люциуса в одном из уличных ресторанчиков Кастильончелло производят эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Стервятники ждут заявления о разводе и предвкушают битвы в суде и громкий раздел имущества. Но застигнутые на горячем молчат, как молчат и старшие Малфои и Блэки. И только Люциус знает, как от гневного ора Абрахаса звенят хрустальные подвески на люстрах. 

А потом Нарцисса даёт короткое интервью:

\- Мы семья, - улыбается она. 

Они с журналисткой сидят в небольшом уютном патио их тосканского дома. После ночной грозы одуряюще пахнет розами, а Нарцисса свежа, как утренняя роса. И фотограф мечется, не зная, что ему хочется снимать больше – умытое ливнем поместье, теперь сверкающее под знойным итальянским солнцем или молодую леди Малфой, чьи локоны ласково перебирает ветерок. Он залипает на её стройных загорелых ногах, и Нарцисса понимающе улыбается. 

Из-за угла выворачивает Люциус. Босой, в подвёрнутых выцветших джинсах и белой майке без рукавов. У него на руках заливисто хохочет Драко. Люциус поудобнее перехватывает сына и присаживает его на бедро. Следом тянется совершенно заспанный растрёпанный Сириус.

\- Детка, милая, - они поочерёдно прикладываются к губам и шее Нарциссы. 

Журналистка пищит нечто невразумительное и стремительно багровеет, у фотографа заканчивается очередная плёнка в фотоаппарате. 

Газета с интервью выходит на следующий день. Фото счастливой троицы на первой полосе, тираж допечатывают ещё два раза. Малфой-мэнор трясёт от очередной порции воплей Абрахаса, родители Нарциссы хранят железное молчание, Вальпурга с удовольствием возит физиономиями журналистов по асфальту. В переносном смысле, естественно. Букмекеры не устают принимать ставки на - кто, с кем и почему. 

И получается так, что Блэк-Малфои окончательно перебираются в Штаты и с удовольствием обживают Нью-Йорк. Летом Нарцисса царит в Хэмптонсе, а на их хеллоуинских вечеринках не протолкнуться. На Рождество и Новый год они в обязательном порядке ездят в Уилтшир, где наряжают огромную ель в главной гостиной мэнора. И Драко чуть ли не запирать приходится, чтобы он не начал распаковывать подарки раньше времени. По дому витают ароматы праздничной выпечки и глинтвейна, и они обедают и ужинают непременно все вместе, и даже дед Абрахас на время забывает о своей ворчливости, а бабуля Вэл хихикает совсем как девчонка. Время словно останавливается в эти дни. 

А потом праздники заканчиваются, и их с новой силой захватывает круговерть жизни.

Они счастливы.

**Конец ещё одного флэшбека.  
**

Семья всегда была основой мироздания Драко. И родители, и дед Абрахас, и бабуля Вэл. И даже леди Друэлла, до самой своей смерти общавшаяся с дочерью подчёркнуто вежливо, но полюбившая внука с первого взгляда. Иногда они бесят, иногда он их ненавидит, иногда готов убить или убиться сам. Но Драко любит их всех.

И у него самая потрясающая в мире мама и целых два отца. И до определённого момента маленький Драко не понимал, что может быть как-то по-другому. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему у других детей только мама и папа, или вообще одна мама. Два папы – это же так здорово! В два раза больше игры в лошадку, в два раза больше рождественских подарков. С возрастом больше карманных денег, а потом и советов как закадрить девчонку. Ну, или парня. Это как дело пойдёт. Бесед в воспитательных целях, правда, тоже в два раза больше, а уж про наказания вообще лучше не вспоминать. И у Драко ни разу, ни единой секунды не возникло и тени сомнений в их безусловной любви как к нему, а потом и к близнецам, так и друг к другу. 

Конечно, находились и злопыхатели, и завистники, и те, кто ненавидел. И Драко частенько слышал за спиной злобный змеиный шепот. Слишком многие пытались разрушить их семью, и тем больше он научился ценить то тепло, что царит внутри их небольшого мира. Он намерен защищать это до последнего.

Драко откидывается на спинку стула. Рассказать? Он видит Панси третий раз в своей жизни, но даже за столь непродолжительное время он успевает понять, что она нравится ему. Нравится настолько, что они вполне могли бы подружиться. 

\- Возможно, - уклончиво улыбается Драко, и Панси недовольно поджимает губы. Она предпочла бы узнать всё и сейчас – профессия обязывает. – Когда-нибудь, - добавляет он, - но ты можешь погуглить. 

\- Непременно, - сарказмом Панси можно заполнить средних размеров бассейн. Она уходит сочно цокая каблуками, оборачивается на пороге: - Ты нравишься ему. Мы с Гермионой уверены. 

\- Мы виделись один раз почти год назад, - резонно замечает Драко.

Панси только фыркает в ответ и выпархивает навстречу подъехавшему такси, машет на прощание рукой:

\- Так я передам Гарри, что ты ждёшь его в гости?

Что?


	4. Chapter 4

С самого утра в участке такой гвалт, что хоть вообще не заходи. Драко ещё с порога слышит, как Люпин рычит, распекая какого-то бедолагу в своём кабинете. 

Рон рысью несётся навстречу, хлопает по плечу:

\- Утречка! Разворачивайся, у нас труп.

\- У нас всегда труп, - с привычным брюзжанием парирует Драко, оборачивается к выходу и немедленно утыкается в широченную мускулистую грудь, обтянутую ядрёно-красным латексом с наверное миллионом стразиков. 

\- Офицер, - манерно басит Грудь, - угостите даму сигареткой?

У Драко челюсть с грохотом валится на пол – Маркус Флинт из отдела нравов в экстремальном мини и с пугающей раскраской на лице. Он выше Драко почти на голову и шире в плечах раза в полтора. На голове кошмарный жёлтый парик, больше похожий на стог полусгнившего сена, а каблуки такие, что вообще непонятно, как Флинт на них равновесие держит. 

Очередного извращенца на живца ловят, догадывается Драко и виновато улыбается:

\- Простите, леди, не курю.

\- Кто не курит и не пьёт, тот здоровеньким помрёт, - под визгливый смех небольшой группки проституток Флинт выдаёт глубокомысленную сентенцию, суёт ему под нос оба средних пальца и отчаливает, нарочито виляя бёдрами. Останавливается на полпути и со звучным щелчком поправляет зажёванные задницей трусы. 

\- Эй, красотка! – свистит какой-то придурок из только что задержанных. – Дождёшься меня?

Флинт подбоченивается, отставляя в сторону длинную мускулистую ногу, и принимается наматывать на палец синтетический локон.

\- А у тебя большой, красавчик? – кокетливо хлопает он накладными ресницами, такими длиннющими, хоть спички клади. 

\- Тебе хватит, - придурок держится за ширинку и делает пару характерных движений бёдрами.

Взаимный обмен любезностями прерывает появление начальства – Люпин парой грозных рыков наводит относительный порядок. Драко, отчаянно стараясь не расхохотаться, вылетает из участка. Они с Роном ржут всю дорогу до места обнаружения трупа.

\- Я! Я обнаружила тело, - тучная негритянка в истошно-розовом велюровом костюме налетает на Драко, стоит ему выйти из машины. – Да! Так и запишите, офицер. 

К необъятной груди она прижимает жирного, невероятно флегматичного кота. Драко вынимает блокнот и ручку:

\- Представьтесь для начала и назовите свой адрес. И как вы обнаружили тело?

\- Мисс Фадж. Мисс Корнелия Фадж, - она едва ли не подпрыгивает от нетерпения. Хвост кота безвольно болтается. – Мы с Мистером Норрисом вышли в аптеку, а он, - она многозначительно округляет глаза, - там лежит. Труп. Понимаете, у него газы… 

\- У кого? У трупа? – не может удержаться Драко. Где-то за спиной ржут патрульные.

\- У Мистера Норриса! – возмущению мисс Фадж нет предела.

\- Хорошо, - покорно кивает Драко. – Передайте мистеру Норрису, чтобы не уходил, нам будут нужны его показания тоже. 

\- Вот Мистер Норрис! – вопит мисс Фадж и суёт кота под нос Драко. 

Патрульные рыдают, а кошак кажется совершенно дохлым. Вопреки опасениям, он приоткрывает один глаз, вяло мявкает и снова то ли засыпает, то ли впадает в кому. 

Ошалевший Драко просит мисс Фадж никуда не уходить, чуть позже он задаст ей ещё пару вопросов, и буквально сбегает к Рону. 

Они осматривают тело, от стоящего рядом мусорного бака расходятся небывалые миазмы. 

\- Почему не опера? Не галерея какая-нибудь, - брюзжит Рон. – Почему всегда помойка? За последние пять лет я видел помоек больше, чем любой среднестатистический дворник в этом городе. 

\- Зачем дело стало? – пожимает плечами Драко, заглядывая в портмоне убитого. – Увольняйся и иди в дворники.

Рон пыхтит, придумывая ответ поостроумнее и вдруг пихает Драко локтем в бок и кивает в сторону заградительной ленты.

Что? Поттер?

\- Иди, - шипит Рон. – Проваливай. Расскажешь потом, как свеж воздух Нью-Йорка.

\- Он к тебе, - протестует Драко. 

\- Ага, - ядовито соглашается Рон, - ко мне. После того, как вы зыркали друг на друга в пятницу. А ещё, - он не даёт Драко вставить ни слова, - я слышал ваш чёртов разговор на кухне. Так что ты должен мне, понял? За то, что я ничего не рассказал Лаванде в тот же вечер. 

Драко нехотя идёт к выходу из проулка, на ходу стягивая перчатки. 

\- Офицер, - пищит мисс Фадж, но он молча указывает на Рона. 

Это и правда Поттер. И он ошеломительно красив – все эти серебряные и кожаные браслеты на широких запястьях, витки татуировок в низком вырезе майки. А эти тёмно-синие, почти чёрные джинсы нужно запретить законом. Потому что ноги Поттера. Задница Поттера. От него пахнет августовской жарой и горячей кожей, и Драко хочется уткнуться лицом в изгиб шеи и дышать, впитывая в себя этот запах. 

\- Я на работе, - первым делом сообщает Драко, стоит им отойти чуть в сторону. 

\- Я знаю, - спокойно кивает Гарри. – Может, кофе? Выглядишь так, словно это тебе необходимо прямо сейчас и немедленно. Я угощаю.

Драко пожимает плечом – почему нет. Его носу определённо требуется отдых от помойной вони. Рон прав – помойки за последние годы они и правда исследовали бессчётное количество раз. 

«Старбакс» вполне ожидаемо обнаруживается за углом. Там, естественно, полно народу. Гарри пока никто не узнаёт. Бариста мерзко хихикает и неистово стреляет глазами, когда доходит очередь Гарри делать заказ. Он мило улыбается и суёт двадцатку в банку для чаевых. Девица кажется окончательно сомлевшей, когда видит, как Гарри передаёт стакан с эспрессо Драко. 

Они устраиваются в самом углу, Гарри спиной к залу. Возможных фанатов это может задержать на пару секунд в лучшем случае. 

Они пьют кофе в неловком молчании. Драко никак не решается взглянуть на Гарри и только таращится на его пальцы. Идти сюда было глупой идеей, лучше бы он опрашивал мисс Фадж и Мистера Норриса, не пришлось бы перебирать воспоминания о завтраках в Аспене. Почему о завтраках? Гарри всегда садился напротив Драко и, прежде чем приступить к еде, раздвигал полы его махрового халата так, чтобы вся грудь оказывалась на виду.

\- У меня нет чёртовых сисек, ты извращенец, - сообщал Драко.

\- Но у тебя есть соски, - резонно возражал Гарри. – Розовые и вкусные. И я слышу, как они пищат: «Мы хотим к тебе в рот, Гарри. Оближи нас, Гарри». 

\- Из тебя только «Виагру» варить, - ворчал Драко, пока Поттер хохотал над яичницей, а потом продолжал, как ни в чём не бывало:

\- Я буду облизывать твои соски, Драко, - голос Гарри становился низким и хриплым, - пока они не затвердеют, а потом поцелуями спущусь ниже, возьму в рот твой член. Он такой шелковистый, такой твёрдый. С такой нежной головкой. Я буду растягивать и сосать одновременно. Сначала один палец, потом два. А потом…

\- А потом? – эхом переспрашивал Драко.

\- А потом я трахну тебя. Выебу так, что ты голос подо мной сорвёшь.

У Драко всегда вставал от этих грязных разговорчиков. Они не всегда добирались до постели, но исполняли желания друг друга. Занимались любовью то тягуче, нежно, не разрывая взглядов, то дурачась и хохоча, но всякий раз словно последний, с неохотой размыкая объятия. 

«Ты нравишься ему», - в голове противно хихикает Панси Паркинсон в компании неведомой Гермионы Грейнджер.

\- Я скучал, - нарушает молчание Гарри.

\- Прости?

На шее Гарри болтается серебряная подвеска – змея, кусающая собственный хвост. Уроборос таращится на Драко изумрудным глазком, точно подмигивает: «А ты? Скучал?» Они ступают на тонкий лёд – ещё шажок и полынья по саму маковку. Драко ждёт ответа, ловит себя на том, что почти не дышит. Их пальцы совсем рядом на столешнице. Ещё чуть-чуть, всего-то пара дюймов. А потом Гарри закрывается, Драко почти слышит, как захлопываются створки раковины. 

\- Прости за Панси, - виновато улыбается Гарри. – Она любит проявлять излишнюю инициативу. 

\- Не меняй, пожалуйста, тему, - с предельной вежливостью просит Драко. Он весь, как натянутая струна. – Ты не можешь вот так заявиться спустя столько времени и говорить такое.

\- Здесь не время и не место.

\- Тогда какого чёрта? – шипит Драко. – Какого чёрта ты говоришь мне это?

\- Это то, что я чувствую, Драко. Всего лишь.

Поттер уходит, с грохотом отодвинув стул. 

Какого?

У Драко до самого вечера всё сыпется из рук. В какой-то момент он начинает оформлять протокол допроса Мистера Норриса, а когда понимает собственную глупость – рвёт бланк и несколько раз с чувством прикладывается лбом к столешнице:

\- Почему всё так сложно?

\- Хочешь, познакомлю с Мари-Виктуар, - Рона распирает от любопытства, но он терпеливо ждёт. 

Мари-Виктуар четырнадцать, она самая старшая из многочисленной армии племянников и племянниц Рона. Она ведёт свой-собственный влог на Ю-Тубе, где весьма авторитетно раздаёт советы таким же мокроносым недорослям, как закадрить парня своей мечты. У неё целых сто тринадцать подписчиков и самомнение, болтающееся где-то в районе стратосферы. 

\- Не думаю, что смогу спасти ситуацию сменой помады. 

Рон фыркает и наклоняется ближе:

\- Итак, Малфой. У вас с Гарри?..

\- У нас с Гарри, - покорно соглашается Драко.

\- Ебать! - восторженным шёпотом орёт Рон. 

\- И это тоже.

\- Ебать.

\- И как ты с таким словарным запасом школу закончил, Рональд? – сухо интересуется Драко и выключает компьютер: - Я иду домой. 

\- Послушай, Драко, - Рон дёргает его за рукав и вынуждает сесть обратно на стул, - я знаю Гарри большую часть своей сознательной жизни, он – нормальный. Понимаешь? Без всех этих голливудских завихрений, - и Рон на пальцах показывает эти самые «завихрения». Мимо проходят двое парней, кажется, из наркоконтроля. Рон дожидается, когда они отойдут на достаточное расстояние и продолжает: - Он не из тех, кто прыгает из койки в койку ради спортивного интереса. Дай ему шанс. 

\- Пять лет назад Лаванда почти тоже самое говорила мне о Блейзе. Ты знаешь, чем всё закончилось.

\- Но Гарри не Блейз, - с совершенной серьёзностью замечает Рон. – И, кстати, Драко, на будущее – ну, мало ли - дружбу придумали не только для того, чтобы конфетами делиться. Вовсе не обязательно было тащить всю эту байду с Забини в одиночестве. 

***

Очевидно, думает Драко пока едет домой – Поттер не Забини, но вот в чём штука – у Драко с Блейзом всё начиналось точно так же. Они трахались круглые сутки, точно оголтелые кролики, и сами не заметили, как съехались. Просто в один прекрасный день вдруг оказалось, что у Блейза есть ключ от квартиры Драко, а в шкафу половина полок заняты его вещами. Они даже научились закрывать глаза на некоторые недостатки друг друга.

«Просто, - думает Драко, - не нужно было делать это так долго». 

***

Это «Я скучал» не отпускает Драко весь вечер.

\- Чёртов Поттер, - сообщает он диванной подушке. Подушка хранит глубокомысленное молчание. Драко не находит себе места, слоняется по квартире, переставляя с места на место безделушки и книги.

Чёртов Поттер!

Он накручивает себя, раз за разом на все лады раскладывая всё произошедшее. Что, если бы не случись с ним Поттер в Аспене, то может, и с Блейзом сейчас всё было бы хорошо. И не расстались бы они после стольких лет отношений. В конце концов, все пары испытывают трудности. Большие или меньшие. Не важно. Он смог бы простить Блейза. Смог. Пусть это и заняло бы недели, даже месяцы. 

\- Ты идиот, Драко Блэк-Малфой, - чётко говорит он своему отражению в ростовом зеркале в гардеробной. – И-ди-от.

Драко натягивает спортивки и майку, врубает «Полёт валькирий» и ставит беговую дорожку на максимум. Он бежит, тщательно контролируя дыхание. Жаль, что с жизнью так не получается. 

Ничего бы он Блейзу не простил. Гарри просто выступил катализатором – пардон за банальность сравнения – во всей этой ситуации. Не он, так другой. А если никто, то сколько бы они продержались – Блейз в своём чувстве вины, а Драко в ожидании очередного удара в спину. 

Год? Два? Насколько сильно они возненавидели бы друг друга? Как часто их разговоры стали бы заканчиваться ссорой? Сколько раз они ставили бы этим в неловкое положение друзей и родственников? 

Драко кое-как сползает с беговой дорожки. От Вагнера, кажется, даже коленки трясутся. Он выключает стереосистему и слышит заливающийся дверной звонок. На часах почти десять и Драко очень хочется знать, кого там черти принесли. 

\- Что?! – рявкает он, рывком распахивая дверь. 

\- Я не вовремя? – Поттер держит фирменный пакет из любимого, не иначе Уизли насплетничали, суши-бара Драко.

«Ты всегда не вовремя!» - хочется рявкнуть Драко.

\- Твои любимые спринг-роллы и «Филадельфия». И я взял двойную порцию имбиря.

Ну, если спринг-роллы.

Драко делает приглашающий жест рукой:

\- Располагайся, я буквально на минуту. 

Он на ходу стягивает насквозь пропотевшую майку и успевает перехватить внимательный взгляд Гарри прежде, чем подняться на второй этаж. 

В душе Драко ставит временной рекорд. Буквально впрыгивает в домашние джинсы и футболку и, кое-как пригладив мокрые волосы пятернёй, скатывается по лестнице. И обнаруживает, что Поттер в его отсутствие не скучал – ужин сервирован на кухонном «острове», Поттер где-то даже две свечки нашёл, правда, зажигать не стал, а теперь разглядывает семейные фотографии, расставленные на стеллаже.

Драко обнаруживает на столе свинину в кисло-сладком соусе и пиалу с маринованным имбирём. Вкуснятина. И Драко совершенно точно не собирается делиться, так что если Поттер не поторопится… 

\- У тебя красивая семья, - Гарри рассматривает семейный снимок Блэк-Малфоев, сделанный на позапрошлогоднее Рождество в мэноре.

Их – его! – последнее Рождество с Блейзом. 

Гарри смотрит, не пытаясь, впрочем, взять рамку в руки, как будто знает – табу. Есть у Драко такой пунктик – посторонним не дозволяется трогать семейные фотографии. Даже пыль с этих полок он вытирает сам, а не приходящая прислуга. 

\- Хорьки могут разорвать тебя на тысячу маленьких Поттеров.

\- Прости? – Гарри недоумённо хмурится. 

\- Астория и Скорпиус, - поясняет Драко. – Мои младшие брат и сестра. Они близнецы и твои яростные фанаты. Было время, когда они хотели говорить только о тебе. Мама уже собиралась вести их к врачу, но тут Астория влюбилась в одноклассника, слава богу, и мы смогли вздохнуть спокойно. 

\- Моё сердце разбито, - усмехается Гарри и кивает на фото, на котором пятилетний Драко сидит на шее Сириуса: - Ты похож на отца. У вас улыбки обаятельных… хм… мерзавцев.

Драко едва не давится, откашливается:

\- Спасибо. Я передам отцу. 

\- Держу пари, - Гарри суёт руки в карманы, - в детстве ты был тем ещё чертёнком. Думаю, не одна воспитательница была обманута твоими ангельскими кудряшками. 

Драко ухмыляется, вспоминая золотое детсадовское детство – своего приятеля Невилла, с которым перекопал не одну клумбу в поисках легендарной мандрагоры. Тихоню Луну, с которой они пытались выпустить на свободу всеобщую любимицу Мисс Долорес – морскую свинку, живущую в классном живом уголке. И хорошо, что Мисс Долорес оказалась ни диво ленивой и флегматичной свиньёй и отказалась уходить дальше порога классной комнаты, иначе не видать бы им её, как собственных ушей. Как с Винсом и Грегом подсунули директрисе мисс Макгонагалл – весьма строгой, надо сказать – в портфель белую мышь и затаились, предвкушая грандиозный испуг. Ну, мисс Макгонагалл же тётенька, значит, совершенно точно должна бояться мышей – визжать и пытаться залезть куда повыше. К их величайшему разочарованию мисс Макгонагалл недрогнувшей рукой изловила мыша, отправила его обратно в аквариум на постоянное место жительства, а всех троих озорников заставила убирать в живом уголке две недели. 

\- А ты? Каким был ребёнком?

\- Обыкновенным, - пожимает плечами Гарри. – Ободранные локти и разбитый лоб, а кроссовки на мне просто горели. Мне было десять, когда мама развелась с Джеймсом, и мы с ней на целое лето переехали к тёте Петунье. Мама тогда как раз работала над очередной книгой. Могла сутками не выходить с мансарды, я пользовался моментом и удирал на улицу на весь день. Мы с Дадли весь Литтл-Уингинг исползали, передрались с мальчишками с другой улицы, а с соседями компашку сколотили, а сколько раз нас снимали с крыш и деревьев – не сосчитать. 

\- Так ты был местной шпаной? – Драко весело.

\- О! Ещё какой. Местные кумушки языки до костей стёрли. Нам грозили всеми карами небесными, и что тюрьма по нам плачет, и что все мы непременно закончим свои дни в канаве. 

\- И как оно?

\- Ну… Про меня и Дадли ты знаешь, у Пирса автомастерская. К нему весь город ездит. Кто учитель, кто инженер. Канава никому не грозит. Пока, во всяком случае. 

\- А… отец? – помедлив, интересуется Драко. Он в курсе истории родителей Гарри, спасибо интернету и периодике. И Хорькам, чего уж греха таить. Но хочет услышать всё от самого Поттера. 

\- «Отцы», ты хочешь сказать, - криво усмехается Гарри. 

_-«Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной», - беззаботно смеётся Лили Эванс, давая интервью после выхода очередного романа. Она невероятная красавица – копна огненно-рыжих волос, изумрудные глаза и фарфоровая, совершенно прозрачная кожа, какая бывает только у рыжих. – Я слишком близко к сердцу восприняла эти слова. Северус был так мило в меня влюблён, а Джеймс так мило ревновал. И я не утерпела._

_Комплексы у Лили Эванс, кажется, отсутствуют напрочь.  
_

Лили не придумала ничего лучше, чем выйти за Джеймса Поттера, а ребёнка родить от Северуса Снейпа. 

\- Она надеялась их помирить, - поясняет Гарри. – Не учла только одного – ни один из них не хотел делиться. В итоге все трое терпеть друг друга не могут. Я даже день рождения три раза праздную. Иначе скандал. Но, - оживляется он, - недостатка в родительской любви я никогда не испытывал. Порой её бывало с избытком. 

\- А сейчас? Чем они заняты?

\- Мама пишет очередную книгу. По словам редактора, это будет бомба. Джеймс в Австралии – косплеит Крокодила Данди и водит экскурсии в буш. От туристок отбоя нет. Про отца ты, я думаю, слышал.

Драко кивает. Северус Снейп руководит крупнейшей в Европе фармацевтической корпорацией с головным офисом в Лондоне. Компания Люциуса и Сириуса строила для «Принц фарма» несколько заводов в Тайване и Китае. Так что да. Драко слышал. Более того – знаком. Правда, поверхностно. Несколько неформальных обедов в Малфой-мэноре пару лет назад. Был ещё жив дед Абрахас, а Хорьков мама проинструктировала от и до, чтобы о Гарри Поттере ни звука, но Астория всё равно умудрилась вкрадышки от всех подсунуть гостю салфетку для автографа. Снейп долго хохотал над такой непосредственностью. Или наглостью. Это как посмотреть. Удивительно, но при общей внешней мрачности, смех у Северуса Снейпа оказался на редкость заразительным, а его жена…

Так, стоп!

Драко втыкает палочки в рис.

\- Твой отец! Он женат… - звучит, как обвинение, - на твоей…

Гарри фыркает:

\- Женат. Гермиона ещё в десять лет заявила, что выйдет за него замуж. Окончила с отличием школу, потом экономический, потом устроилась на работу в «Принц фарма». У отца, как ты понимаешь, не было ни единого шанса. 

\- И ты никогда не хотел, чтобы родители были вместе? – у Драко никак не укладывается это в голове. Он думает, что было бы, если бы… Нет! Он даже думать об этом не хочет. 

\- Ни боже мой. Это был бы ад, - Гарри отправляет в рот кусочек имбиря и жмурится от остроты удовольствия. – Отец та ещё язва, мама в долгу не остаётся. Они ругались бы постоянно. Я люблю их, правда. И Джеймса. Он классный. Но предпочитаю делать это на трёх разных континентах. Нервы целее, - он тычет палочками рис, улыбается болезненно. – Извини.

\- Это я должен извиняться. Не знаю, что было бы, если бы мои разошлись, - даже мысль об этом болезненна.

\- Нет. На самом деле нет, - протестует Гарри. – Я должен извиниться за то, что наговорил в кофейне. За то, что свалился тебе на голову. Рон сказал, что ты расстался с Блейзом. Если это…

Драко хочет съязвить, что весь разговор до этого был, очевидно, прелюдией, но вовремя вспоминает, что это вообще-то он поднял тему отцов и детей. 

\- Это не из-за тебя, Поттер, - он со скрежетом отъезжает на стуле подальше от стола. Встаёт и начинает собирать грязную посуду. – Поумерь своё самомнение. 

\- Извини.

\- Хватит извиняться! – Драко с хрустом переламывает использованные палочки. – Я трахался с тобой в Аспене, потому что был зол на Блейза за то, что он изменил мне до этого. За то, что пустил коту под хвост пять лет отношений. За то, что даже не сам признался. Мне рассказала обо всём младшая сестра. А Астория считала его своим лучшим другом. Понимаешь? Мы пытались. Долго. Но ничего не вышло, - горло перехватывает. Драко слышит шаги за спиной, а потом горячая ладонь ложится ему между лопаток. 

\- Прости, - шепчет Гарри, почти касаясь губами шеи Драко. От горячего дыхания по спине бегут мурашки. 

Драко разворачивается в объятиях Гарри, оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. Совсем близко. Глаза у Поттера зеленющие, ближе к зрачку почти чёрные. Драко опускает взгляд на его рот, наклоняется вперёд. Совсем чуть-чуть. Поттеру хватает и этого. Они целуются, как сумасшедшие. Жадно, неистово. Совершенно изголодавшиеся друг по другу. Поттер прижимается к нему всё плотнее, точно вплавляется под кожу. Его ладони на спине Драко. Гладят, ласкают горячую гладкую кожу. 

Сквозь слои одежды Драко чувствует его твёрдый, точно каменный член. И внизу живота закручивается знакомая, такая сладкая спираль предвкушения. Он с силой проводит ногтями по спине Гарри, и рычащий стон, как награда. Драко запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под жгучие поцелуи-укусы. Поттер любит кусаться, расцвечивая шею и плечи багровыми следами. Он точно оставляет метки принадлежности. Подпись: «Моё!». Он жадный, и поцелуи у него такие же. И Драко не отстаёт от него ни на шаг, он хочет заграбастать себе всё. До последнего кусочка. Он нетерпеливо дёргает ремень Поттера, металлическая пряжка звякает, расстёгиваясь. Драко тянет вниз язычок молнии, кладёт ладонь на неимоверно горячий даже сквозь тонкий хлопок боксёров член. Поттер со свистом втягивает воздух, утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи и вдруг делает шаг назад:

\- Нет. Я не могу. Нет.

\- Что? – адреналин ревёт в крови, требуя выхода. Драко никак не может взять в толк, что говорит Поттер.

\- Я не могу, - повторяет Гарри. Он кое-как приглаживает волосы и поправляет одежду.

\- У тебя кто-то есть? – глухо интересуется Драко. Ему неприятна сама мысль о том, что в Лос-Анджелесе Поттера может кто-то ждать.

\- Что? Нет! Нет, - Гарри тяжело опирается о столешницу, вздыхает, собираясь с силами. – Всё дело в тебе.

\- Прости? – Драко не верит своим ушам. 

\- Я хочу тебя. Безумно, - взгляд у Гарри свинцовый, тяжёлый. Он смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц, словно к полу пригвождает. Облизывает покрасневшие, распухшие от поцелуев губы. И Драко невольно повторяет за ним. – Сейчас я больше всего хочу отвести тебя в спальню, раздеть и уложить в постель. Не для того, чтобы спать. Уж поверь. 

\- Ну, так останься, - Драко берёт его за руку, переплетает свои пальцы с его. Притягивает так близко, как это только возможно. Жар тела Гарри опаляет. – Останься, - шепчет Драко. – Останься. 

Гарри стискивает его – крепко, с отчаяньем. 

\- Я хочу. Я очень хочу.

Они целуются. Снова и снова, будучи не в силах разъединиться. Тянутся друг за другом, точно намагниченные. 

\- Но я не могу. 

\- Это всего лишь секс.

\- Вот именно, - Гарри тяжело дышит, смотрит в глаза. Их губы всё ещё соприкасаются. – Для тебя это всего лишь секс. Когда ты расстался с Блейзом? Вчера? Позавчера? 

\- Всё перегорело, - возражает Драко, прекрасно понимая, что это ложь. Он всё ещё обижен и зол на Блейза. И этот секс – он нужен, как прививка. Вот только Гарри… Это будет несправедливо по отношению к нему. 

\- Нет, и ты сам это понимаешь, - Гарри отодвигается. – Ты нравишься мне. Нравишься настолько, что я уже влюблён в тебя. Мы можем переспать. Будет потрясающе. А потом ты пойдёшь дальше, а я останусь собирать себя. 

Драко открывает рот для ответа, но не знает, что сказать. Слова Гарри – это как обухом по голове. 

\- Позвони мне, - Гарри заправляет за ухо Драко непослушную прядку, ведёт костяшками пальцев по высокой скуле, и Драко невольно тянется вслед за лаской. – Позвони, когда поймёшь, что действительно хочешь. И не только секса.


	5. Chapter 5

Если ты красив, богат и, что самое главное, знаменит, то не думай, что сможешь безнаказанно разгуливать по Нью-Йорку. Армия фанатов, вооружённая смартфонами с круглосуточным выходом в сеть, не дремлет. 

Драко на все сто уверен, что их рандеву в «Старбаксе» не осталось незамеченным. Гарри – открытый гей, не связанный отношениями – в компании неизвестного парня. Хотя, почему неизвестного? Лицо Драко в Гугле пробивается на раз. И Драко даже представлять не хочет, какая истерика может начаться. Кинозвезда и сын строительного магната с весьма пикантной семейной ситуацией. И, как будто этого мало, потомственный аристократ на службе в убойном. Люпин будет в ярости, а журналюги совершенно точно с ума сойдут от счастья. 

Драко полночи сидит в центре кровати – он не может заснуть. Не после признания Гарри. 

«Он не из тех, кто прыгает из койки в койку», - в голове то и дело всплывают слова Рона. Драко и сам это знает. Чувствует. 

Он забывается зыбкой, беспокойной дрёмой, когда время переваливает далеко заполночь. Ему снится горячий рот и руки, бесцеремонно раздвигающие его ноги. Ладони на бёдрах, скользящие всё выше. Он видит, как над ним склоняется кто-то. Прямо перед глазами кружит и вертится Уроборос. Изумрудный глаз сверкает вспышкой заклинания. Драко подаётся вперёд, навстречу ласке, кричит, изгибается, когда губы накрывают его изнывающий член:

\- Гарри!

Он резко открывает глаза и садится среди разворошённых одеял. На прикроватной тумбе заходится истерикой будильник. Драко бьёт по нему ладонью и со стоном валится обратно на подушку. Член стоит, хоть гвозди забивай. Драко оттягивает резинку пижамных штанов, в горсть сгребает налитые яички, второй обхватывает ствол. Хватает пары движений, чтобы горячая сперма залила пальцы. 

Совершенно обессилевший, он тащится в ванную. Кое-как сдёргивает штаны, отпихивает их в сторону и забирается в душ. Вода – благословение господне – бьёт по голове и плечам. Драко подставляет лицо прохладным струям. Он разбит после бессонной ночи, и пережитой оргазм слишком слаб, чтобы по-настоящему угомонить возбуждение, скручивающее его с вечера. 

Драко бросает то в жар, то в холод, а в затылке наливается комок боли. Он не знает – болезнь ли это, но глотает на всякий случай противовирусное и болеутоляющее и внимательно рассматривает своё отражение. Из зазеркалья на него таращится привидение с тёмными полукружьями под глазами. 

Панда, мать её. 

Драко не без содрогания переступает порог участка и тут же натыкается на Флинта. Тот, для разнообразия, не в латексе и чулках в сетку, а во вполне адекватных джинсах и куртке. Он хлопает Драко по плечу своей тяжеленной лапищей и радостно орёт:

\- Весёлая ночка, Блэк, а?!

Флинт единственный из всех знакомых Драко, кто завёт его Блэком, прочие упорно именуют Малфоем. 

Драко независимо дёргает плечом, стряхивая руку Флинта, сощёлкивает с лацкана пиджака невидимую пылинку и непринуждённо интересуется:

\- С чего такие выводы?

Вместо ответа Флинт проводит пальцем по его шее, аккурат над воротничком рубашки. Драко змеёй уходит от прикосновения. Багровая метка, оставленная вчера Гарри, сияет, и Драко совершенно не хочется её скрывать. 

\- От зависти слепнут, знаешь ли.

Флинт о Данте ни сном, ни духом. Он только презрительно фыркает что-то о много мнящих о себе умниках и выкатывается прочь из участка. 

Драко идёт к своему столу, точно на эшафот. Он ждёт шепотков за спиной и гневного рычания начальства, но в участке царит привычная рабочая рутина. Но стоит ему опуститься на свой стул и включить компьютер, как рядом моментально материализуется Рон:

\- Лаванда убьёт меня к чертям, если ты не расскажешь мне всё в подробностях. 

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь знать такие подробности?

Рона предсказуемо перекашивает. Телефонный звонок бесцеремонно вторгается в их разговор. Астория.

\- Ты. Мне. Должен, - чеканит она.

\- Астория?

Рон захлопывает рот и откатывается к своему столу. 

\- Что случилось? – Драко забивается в самый тёмный угол за кадку с полузасохшим фикусом. Здесь редко кто бывает – совсем рядом дверь в офис Люпина, а на глаза начальству лишний раз никто попадаться не хочет. 

\- Твоё счастье, что Милли сперва скинула фотки мне. Я ей наплела, что у тебя могут быть неприятности на службе и уговорила ничего не выкладывать в сеть.

Милли? Драко судорожно роется в памяти. Точно. Одноклассница Астории, влюблённая в самого Драко. Отчаянно краснеющая и напрочь теряющая дар речи при его появлении. 

\- Твоё счастье, - повторяет Астория, - что Милли вообще-то тебя фотографировала. Она только потом узнала его.

«Его» произносится страшным шёпотом. Драко буквально видит, как Астория многозначительно округляет глаза.

\- Вы целовались? – вполне ожидаемо встревает Скорпиус. Кто бы сомневался, что он может быть не в курсе дела. Очевидно, Драко молчит так долго, что близнецы успевают прийти к единственно верному решению. Скорпиус восторженно свистит, а Астория сипит полузадушенной мышью:

\- Вы с ним?..

И бросает трубку. 

Помедлив, Драко открывает Твиттер. Тишина. Тамблер – аналогично. Инстаграмм – ноль. Он возносит хвалу богам, вложившим благоразумие в голову Милли. Нет, он не за себя переживает. И уж точно не за Поттера. Вот уж кому не привыкать от папарацци отбиваться. Но Драко категорически не желает, чтобы кто-то грязными руками лез во всё то, что произошло между ним и Гарри. Извратил, переворачивая с ног на голову. Чтобы кто-то узнал об Аспене. Потому что… Потому что он был счастлив в те дни. И Гарри… Драко не хочет, чтобы ему делали больно. 

***

Гарри улетает в Лос-Анджелес через несколько дней. Какая-то журналистка залавливает его в аэропорту. Мило улыбаясь, Гарри даёт банальные ответы на банальные вопросы о планах на будущее и творчестве, отделывается привычным «Без комментариев» на вопросы о личном. 

И у Дурсля, сопровождающего Гарри, достаточно красноречивый взгляд, чтобы журналисточка знала меру. 

Все эти дни Драко тщательно избегает любой, даже самой призрачной возможности встречи с Гарри. Он отказывается от прощального ужина у Уизли под совершенно надуманным предлогом, нелепость которого очевидна настолько, что Рон только головой качает и отступается и одёргивает Лаванду, продолжающую настаивать. 

Гарри улетает и увозит с собой тепло и хорошее настроение. Осень падает на Нью-Йорк совершенно внезапно. Ещё вчера влюблённые парочки грелись на пледах в Центральном парке, а сегодня низкие свинцовые тучи цепляются за макушки небоскрёбов. Башня Стейнвей иголкой прокалывает их животы, до отказа наполненные ледяной водой, и по Манхеттену растекается море зонтов. 

Драко достаёт из шкафа любимый бушлат. Выходя из дома, он запрокидывает голову. Мелкая морось оседает на лице и волосах, от чего те моментально начинают виться. 

\- Возьмёте третьим? – ржёт Флинт, глядя на бардак на голове Драко. – Будем ангелами.

\- Из тебя ангел, ага, - фыркает Рон. 

\- Не, ну а чо? – продолжается скалиться Флинт. Зубы у него белые, крепкие. Загляденье просто. – А за Чарли у нас будет капитан. 

\- Капитан будет у вас кошмарным сном, - способность Люпина передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно проклинают все и вся, - если не начнёте работать. 

Флинт испаряется, как и не было его. Люпин со звучным «шмяк» бросает на стол пухлую папку:

\- Малфой, Уизли, новое дело. Соседи передали.

\- Но, сэр! - взвывает Рон. – У нас и так дел выше крыши. Я уже забыл, как выглядит моя жена. 

\- Будешь ныть – приставлю к вам стажёра.

О, нет! Только не это, думает Драко. Стажёры – та ещё головная боль. Они делятся на два типа – те, которые лезут в самое пекло и их постоянно приходится ловить, и те, кто каждую запятую в отчёте непременно сверяют с действующим законодательством и любят перечислять все пункты и подпункты. Но независимо от категории они все всегда – всегда! – лажают. А ещё у всех стажёров без исключения есть общая, очень «милая» черта – они любят проявлять излишнюю инициативу. А инициатива, как всем известно, наказуема. А разбирать оставленные после них завалы должен кто? Правильно – тот несчастный, к кому их прикрепили. Стажёров, в смысле. А у детективов и без этого удовольствия вечно задница в мыле. И Драко ещё прекрасно помнит свою стажёрскую молодость. Вот где был трэш, как любит говорить Скорпиус. 

\- Между прочим, - многозначительно замечает Рон, - пытки запрещены Женевской конвенцией.

Судя по выражению лица его обуревают те же мысли, что и Драко. Возиться с новичком? Вот уж спасибо!

\- Нарываетесь, детектив? – Люпин вздёргивает брови. 

Рон делает вид, что запирает рот на замок и выбрасывает ключ. Люпин переводит взгляд на Драко, и тот немедленно поднимает руки:

\- У меня вообще жены нет.

\- Счастливый, - бурчит Рон. Он физически не может держать рот на замке. 

Люпин окидывает их внимательным взглядом, точно подозревает в чём-то:

\- Час на ознакомление, потом ко мне. Работать будем вместе с ФБР. 

Рон и Драко синхронно стонут – с фэбээровцами у полиции давняя вражда. Слишком уж любят парни из Бюро присвоить плоды чужого труда. 

Не время для рефлексии, думает Драко, открывая папку. Следующие недели им не то что рефлексировать, вздохнуть некогда. Совместная работа, впрочем, выходит куда как более мирной. Федералы в кои-то веки не сучатся и не делают вид, что на хую они тут всех вертели. 

Но прочие расследования никто не отменял. Драко является домой только для того, чтобы кое-как стянув с себя одежду, солдатиком рухнуть в постель на несколько часов и забыться беспокойным сном. В какой-то момент он думает, что неплохо было бы клонировать самого себя. И желательно во множественном числе. 

В какой-то момент Драко набирает сообщение, совершенно нейтральное: «Новое расследование. Работаем с Бюро». 

Гарри отвечает очень быстро: «В кино они всегда те ещё высокомерные ублюдки».

«В реале ничуть не лучше, уж поверь», - отвечает Драко.

И получается так, что они начинают обмениваться сообщениями регулярно, иногда по несколько раз за день, когда выдаётся свободное мгновение – какими-то сиюминутными мыслями, мнением о погоде и работе, иногда селфи, какими-то смешными гифками и роликами из сети. Всегда почему-то с кошками. Но по молчаливому согласию они не касаются их последнего разговора.

«В Лондоне. У Гермионы день рождения. Панси шлёт привет». И селфи – на Гарри висят Панси и та самая симпатичная шатенка из аэропорта Аспена. Все трое хохочут. 

А потом прилетает ещё одно – Гарри, голый по пояс, лежит в квадрате света, льющемся из окна, и на груди у него чудесное существо. У существа шкурка цвета зефира и уши больше похожие на крылья летучей мыши: «Привет от Добби».

«Поттер, ты нормальный? Кто даёт котятам такие имена?»

«Тогда Трандуил? Уши вполне так»

Драко ржёт и гуглит ориенталов – увиденное впечатляет.

И они каждый вечер желают друг другу спокойной ночи. Драко нравится это.

После эпичного скандала Рона с Люпином, им навязывают-таки помощника из недавно принятого молодняка, и Рон с Драко совершенно бессовестно скидывают на бедолагу большую часть бумажной волокиты. Дэннис Криви покорно несёт возложенное на него бремя, не лезет с излишней инициативой и мучительно краснеет всякий раз, стоит Драко заговорить с ним. Это… напрягает. Драко совершенно не нуждается в поклоннике. Не сейчас, когда в голове всё ещё звенит признание Гарри, и с каждым днём всё сложнее засыпать в одиночестве в огромной кровати. И Драко никогда и никому не признается даже под страхом смерти, что кладёт под подушку злосчастный магнит. Изрядно облезший, с так и не приклеенной лыжиной. Зачем? Просто так легче.

Дэннис таскается за ним хвостом, преданно заглядывает в глаза, ловит каждое слово. Он буквально за каждым углом. По участку идут слухи, и Драко не выдерживает. Возможно, его слова слишком резки, но Дэннис, наконец, начинает вести себя чуть более цивилизованно. Он внимателен и исполнителен, и пару раз подкидывает очень даже стоящие идеи. И Драко отпускает. До определённого момента, конечно. 

Всё заканчивается внезапно – федералы перекрывают очередной трафик оружия, а убойщики получают своего убийцу. Доказательства против него железобетонные, парню светит примерно сто пожизненных, поэтому он беспрекословно подставляет запястья под наручники. 

\- Это было круто, - восторженно шепчет Дэннис, глядя, как развозят задержанных. Склад битком набит оружием и наличкой, и работы здесь край непочатый, и адреналин всё ещё бурлит в крови. И осознание того, что они сделали свою работу, и сделали её хорошо - накатывает девятым валом.

\- Ты молодец, - Драко улыбается Дэннису, и тот моментально расцветает от похвалы. Кажется, что его улыбкой можно осветить пол-Нью-Йорка. 

Они заканчивают почти в полночь. У Драко одно, нет, два желания – горячая ванна и тёплая постель.

\- Тебя подвезти? – Дэннис смотрит на Драко, как щенок надеющийся на ласку. И Драко даже не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы знать, чего тот хочет. У Дэнниса всё это на лбу написано. 

Драко качает головой:

\- Нет. Поезжай домой и отоспись, завтра нас ждёт самое страшное.

Потухший было Дэннис вскидывается.

\- Заполнение отчётов, - поясняет Драко, и они смеются. 

Драко отпускает ещё в машине за пару кварталов от дома. Он спотыкается о собственные ноги, перешагивая через порог. Естественно, все его мечты о тихом завершении безумного дня идут прахом. В лофте горит свет везде, где только можно, а Скорпиус и Астория в одинаковых пижамах-единорогах таращатся в телевизор. На экране Поттер в пропотевшей насквозь майке прорубается сквозь джунгли Амазонки. Хорьки, кажется, не дышат. По гостиной тщательно раскиданы коробки и пакетики из-под пиццы и снэков. 

\- Вам разве завтра не в школу? – интересуется Драко, скидывая ботинки и избавляясь от пальто, насквозь пропитавшегося порохом. 

Астория переводит на него совершенно осоловелые глаза:

\- Завтра воскресенье. 

Драко смотрит календарь на телефоне, там чёрным по белому – начало октября. Куда делся целый сентябрь? 

\- Ты похож на труп двухнедельной давности, - лицо Астории проясняется, поверх её плеча совой маячит Скорпиус. 

\- Ты знаешь, как выглядят трупы?

Астория с достоинством кивает. От Нарциссы Драко знает, что на этой неделе мечта всей жизни Астории – патологоанатом. По всему дому разложены анатомические атласы, раскрытые, ясно-понятно, на страницах с самыми тошнотворными иллюстрациями. Человеческий скелет в натуральную величину, купленный через интернет, занимает почётное место в её спальне. Скорпиус, естественно, оказывается совершенно не в силах держаться подальше от этакой красоты. Он вставляет в глазницы фонарики, а в череп плеер, на который записывает знаменитое шварценеггеровское «Аста ла виста беби» и подсоединяет всё это к датчику движения. С наступлением ночи поганцы втихаря от родителей перетаскивают нового члена семьи на кухню, реакция Люциуса, решившего в три утра провести инспекцию холодильника, бесценна. 

\- Спать! – командует Драко и тянется к пульту от телевизора.

Скорпиус сонно моргает и уже собирается слезть с дивана, но Астория воинственно вздёргивает маленький упрямый подбородок:

\- Я тебя ещё не простила. 

Со Скорпиуса моментально слетает весь сон. 

\- Надо думать, - вздыхает Драко, сдвигает весь мусор на журнальном столике в сторону и садится. – Послушай, Астория. Во-первых, это моя личная жизнь. И я не обязан за неё отчитываться перед кем бы то ни было. Во-вторых, это был мимолётный, ни к чему не обязывающий роман.

Астория сопит и ковыряет ногтем плюш пижамы. 

\- Но ты был с ним, - продолжает она упрямо обвинять.

\- Был, - соглашается Драко. - Но если бы Блейз поехал в Аспен, как и собирался, то не было бы никакого Гарри. 

Скорпиус присвистывает, но моментально умолкает под предостерегающим взглядом. 

\- И нам ничего не сказал, - глаза Астории наполняются злыми обидными слезами. 

Терпение – добродетель, напоминает себе Драко. 

\- Астория, - он говорит с ней, как с несмышлёным малышом, - повторю – это моя личная жизнь. И если бы не твоя подруга, то я никогда, никому, ничего бы не рассказал. Уже хотя бы потому, что эта ситуация касается не только меня одного. И совершенно неважно – знаменитость Гарри или нет.

\- Он уже Гарри, - бурчит себе под нос Скорпиус и немедленно зарабатывает тычок в бок.

\- Скажи хотя бы, какой он, - неаппетитно шмыгает Астория и громко сморкается в протянутый Драко платок. 

\- Умный, с отличным чувством юмора, - губы Драко как будто сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Ему нравится вспоминать Гарри. – Любит кошек и «Звёздные войны». Классическую трилогию, - считает нужным добавить он. Близнецы крайне категоричны в этом вопросе. 

\- А я говорил – наш человек! – торжеству Скорпиуса нет предела. – Лучше расскажи, - он подпирает подбородок кулаком, его глаза мечтательно туманятся, - как он целуется.

Драко моргает:

\- Я чего-то не знаю?

\- Скорпиус думает, что он – би, - доверительно сообщает Астория. – Не отвлекайся – что там с поцелуями?

Драко вспыхивает помимо воли, и Астория восторженно шепчет:

\- Ты влюбился!

\- Спать! – парирует Драко. 

***

Они заполняют отчёты весь день, и под конец цифры и буквы устраивают бешеную джигу в голове Драко. От бесконечной писанины кажется, что он вполне способен написать средних размеров роман. Конечно, там будет море крови и грязи. И если Рон вот прямо сию секунду не перестанет ныть на тему «пойдём, выпьем», Драко сделает его одним из героев, которого убьют уже во второй главе. Особо извращённым способом – воткнут в глаз циркуль. 

В восемь вечера Люпин высовывается из кабинета, даёт им три дня выходных и буквально вышвыривает прочь. 

\- В «Борова»! – торжественно объявляет Рон. Он похож на рыцаря, отправившегося в новый крестовый поход. 

И они едут в «Борова». Бар стоит на границе двух участков, рядом пожарная часть, посетители в основном из бывших и нынешних полицейских и пожарных. Здесь всегда можно разжиться свежей сплетней, узнать, кто против кого и сделать соответствующую ставку. Криминальный контингент обходит «Борова» по широкой дуге.

Внутри уже битком. Пахнет кожей и металлом, и немного порохом. Хохочут девицы, а возле бильярдного стола разговор на повышенных тонах. К барной стойке не протолкнуться, но Драко решительно вклинивается в толпу, здороваясь по пути со знакомыми, обменивается рукопожатием с Оливером Вудом, владельцем «Борова», встающим за стойку, когда народу совсем уж невпроворот:

\- Малфой! Как обычно?

\- Ага, - Драко получает «Джека» и пару рюмок, - и бутылку самого лёгкого пива, что у вас есть. 

\- А ребёнку есть восемнадцать? – грозно интересуется Оливер, привстав на цыпочки и глядя на Рона и Дэнниса поверх голов других посетителей. 

\- Ему уже даже не двадцать один, - хмыкает Драко и уносит добычу к их любимому угловому столику.

\- Держи, - протягивает он пиво Дэннису.

\- А… - тот недоумённо моргает, глядя на виски. 

\- Виски детям не игрушка, - глубокомысленно замечает Рон и разливает им с Драко по полной. – Ну, за то, что мы молодцы!

Виски обжигает горло, колючим клубком падает в желудок, и по телу мгновенно растекается волна жара. Драко снимает галстук и расстёгивает пару верхних пуговок, Дэннис не сводит взгляда с его шеи. Они наливают по второй, когда рядом со столиком, точно чёрт из табакерки, возникает Флинт. На локте у него висит Лаванда.

\- Рончик, детка! – всплёскивает она руками.

Флинт гнусно ржёт, а у Дэнниса пиво идёт носом. 

\- Я зашла к тебе на работу, а тебя там нет, - она осматривается. – Здесь мило. Почему ты никогда меня сюда не водил?

В брендовых вещах с тщательно уложенными белокурыми волосами Лаванда похожа на райскую птицу, по нелепой случайности забредшую в деревенский курятник. Ей совершенно здесь не место, но это впечатление мгновенно разбивается, стоит Лаванде лихо опрокинуть в себя виски и закинуть в рот солёный орешек:

\- О! Бильярд!

И вот она уже в другом конце зала. Рон обречённо стонет. Совершенно оглушённый Дэннис мышкой сидит в самом углу.

\- Твоя жена страшная женщина, Уизли, - гыкает Флинт. – По дороге сюда она почти убедила меня в необходимости регулярного педикюра, - он закидывает в рот горсть чипсов, перемалывает их, точно комбайн. – Вот ты, Уизли, делал когда-нибудь педикюр? 

Рон давится, а Драко, настроение которого резко подскакивает, сообщает:

\- Делал. Я сам видел.

Рон помидорно багровеет, Дэннис прячется за своим пивом, а Флинт и Драко дружно ржут.

\- Сволочи, - беззлобно ворчит Рон. – Услышу об этом в участке…

\- Да, да, - отмахивается Флинт, провожая тяжёлым взглядом дефилирующего мимо с охапкой пустых бутылок Вуда. Маркус подкатывает к Вуду последние месяцев семь, но тот, памятуя о репутации Флинта, держится с упорством, достойным олимпийского чемпиона. 

Драко думает, что всё это кончится либо эпичной историей любви, либо увольнением Флинта. Маркуса давно зовут в Вашингтон, в Бюро, но он держится в участке исключительно из-за Вуда. 

Они дружно опрокидывают по второй, а потом сразу по третьей, а потом Драко вспоминает, что в последний раз он ел в час дня – чашку кофе и невразумительный сэндвич с тунцом. Туман в голове принуждает его отправиться на поиски съестного, а организм весьма настойчиво советует посетить комнату задумчивости.

Он слышит разговор из-за двери подсобки, когда возвращается в зал из туалета.

Низкий рык Флинта пробирает до костей:

\- Ву-уд.

\- Марк, мы уже давно обо всём договорились, - устало-обречённое от Вуда. 

\- Да ты же любишь меня, дурень! Почему?

\- Потому что Вашингтон.

\- Да срал я на этот Вашингтон и всё Бюро! – ревёт Флинт

Драко делает крошечный шажок в сторону. Когда Флинт в бешенстве, он открывает двери пинком ноги.

\- Ты пожалеешь, - упрямством Вуда можно застелить не одну мостовую в этом городе. 

\- Да я люблю тебя! С ума схожу. Олли, я же сдохну без тебя, - жалобно тянет Флинт. 

«Ну, же, - молит Драко. Скажи «да», Оливер. Скажи». Пауза всё длится, и он почти перестаёт надеяться, но раздаётся короткое:

\- Да.

И Флинт рычит. Так низко и голодно, что у Драко мурашки несутся по спине. Он возвращается к столику и берёт пальто:

\- Я домой.

Рон, беззастенчиво флиртующий с собственной женой, машет рукой на прощание. Дэнниса не видно. «Большой мальчик, сам доберётся», - решает Драко и вызывает такси. Он ждёт машину на улице, подальше от жара разгорячённых тел.

Холод мгновенно пробирается под одежду, заставляя дрожать. Драко плотнее запахивает пальто и натягивает перчатки. Позади раздаются шаги:

\- Драко.

Драко оборачивается. Это Дэннис. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, и Драко никак не может понять - то ли Дэннис в дрова, то ли наоборот – трезв, как стекло. 

\- Драко, - повторяет Дэннис и делает шаг вперёд, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство Драко.

\- Ты пьян, - сухо замечает Драко.

\- Для храбрости, - Дэнниса ведёт, и он машинально хватается за Драко. Драко не помогает, но и не отталкивает – не дай бог этот балбес свалится и расшибёт голову. 

\- Драко, - Дэннис доверчиво смотрит прямо в глаза, обнимает за талию. Он горяченный, и от него пахнет виски и мятной жвачкой. – Я с ума по тебе схожу, Драко. Пожалуйста. 

У Дэнниса лихорадка в глазах и губы, требующие поцелуя. Драко мог бы сделать с ним многое, даже просить не надо. Это Дэннис будет умолять.

\- Я только с девчонками, - бормочет Дэннис и слепо тычется лицом куда-то в шею Драко. У него сырые губы, и это мерзко. Драко тщетно пытается оттолкнуть его, но Дэннис липнет пиявкой. Он зачем-то суёт руки в карманы пальто Драко и вдруг вскрикивает. С пьяным недоумением смотрит на кровь, суёт пораненный палец в рот. Драко вынимает из кармана магнит. «Добро пожаловать в Аспен». Поттер. 

Драко вынимает телефон и набирает сообщение: «Закончили дело. Кэп дал три дня выходных».

Ответ приходит практически мгновенно: «Круто. Отоспишься».

\- Драко, - зовёт Дэннис и смотрит по-щенячьи преданно. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Дэннис, - Драко садится в подъехавшее такси и называет адрес. Он смотрит на экран телефона, кусает нижнюю губу и решительно набирает: «Я приеду». И сразу, не давая себе ни малейшей секунды на сомнения, отправляет. Он не ставит в конце вопросительный знак. Гарри поймёт. Должен понять.

Гарри отвечает, когда Драко дома в ванной чистит зубы: «Номер рейса?».

***

Лос-Анджелес встречает его высоким чистым небом и солнцем, щедро делящимся теплом со всеми желающими. 

Гарри ждёт его чуть в стороне от толпы встречающих. И он совершенно не прячется. На нём даже солнцезащитных очков нет. 

\- Не боишься, что растерзают? – улыбается Драко. 

Гарри только головой качает:

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

Гарри кладёт ему руку на шею, притягивает ближе и касается губ лёгким поцелуем:

\- Я заждался.

Он забирает у Драко сумку, и они идут к машине.

\- Давно здесь не был? – тяжёлый «Лэндровер» мягко выкатывается со стоянки.

\- Вообще ни разу, - Драко с любопытством смотрит в окно. Вокруг кипит жизнь – шумно, много машин и солнца, и мало тени. 

\- Да ладно, - изумляется Гарри, вклиниваясь в просвет в бесконечном потоке машин. 

Драко только плечом пожимает. Семьёй они обычно отдыхают в Европе – летом в Италии, а зимние праздники традиционно проводят в Уилтшире. Сам Драко предпочитает Аспен, а чтобы позагорать едет в Грецию. Там, среди скал на побережье затерялся домик. Крошечная кухня и не менее крошечная спальня на втором этаже, в которой кроме кровати нет больше мебели. Там нет туристов, а время кажется остановившимся – только солнце и бухточка с бирюзовой водой. И белый, совершенно шёлковый песок. Драко хочет свозить туда Гарри. Они будут заниматься любовью и купаться на рассвете. Рано утром, когда умытое солнце выбирается из-за горизонта, поедут в соседний городок на рынок, чтобы купить там свежепойманную рыбу, и сыр с зеленью, и овощи. А в семейном магазинчике – вино. А потом запекут рыбу на углях, чтобы съесть её, запивая белым терпким вином, и валяться на пляже. Они будут там только вдвоём. Друг для друга. 

В какой-то момент Драко берёт Гарри за руку, переплетает свои пальцы с его и целует выступающие костяшки. Гарри смотрит на него совершенно потрясённый, облизывает пересохшие губы:

\- Я…

Его прерывает визг клаксона, стоящей позади машины, и Гарри утапливает педаль газа. Они молчат до самого окончания поездки. 

Гарри живёт в Малибу. У него белоснежный дом на самом побережье, до воды метров сто.

Драко скидывает туфли и босиком идёт по натёртому до блеска тиковому полу к огромным панорамным окнам, через которые открывается потрясающий вид на океан. Он настежь распахивает высокие стеклянные двери, впуская внутрь солёную свежесть океанского бриза. 

\- Нравится? – позади бесшумно возникает Гарри, обнимает, кладёт подбородок на плечо. 

Драко прижимается спиной к широкой горячей груди, откидывает голову назад, вдыхая аромат туалетной воды Гарри:

\- Нравится. 

Он разворачивается в объятиях и целует Гарри. Так, как давно хотел – жадно, собственнически. Отрывается на мгновение:

\- Где у тебя спальня, Поттер?

***

\- У тебя ямочки. Вот здесь.

\- Что? – Драко приподнимается на локтях и оборачивается, глядя на Гарри поверх плеча. 

Гарри целует его поясницу, смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц:

\- Трогательные. 

Он коленом расталкивает бёдра Драко, тянет его на себя и кладёт горячую ладонь на живот. Очень чувственно. Целует между лопаток, прикусывает выступающие позвонки на шее. Въезжает в него одним длинным плавным движением. Горячий член давит и распирает. Гарри пальцем проводит по краешку растянутого вокруг члена ануса. Там, где они соединяются. Драко захлёбывается криком от остроты ощущений. 

***

Они лежат на смятых влажных простынях. Гарри сопит ему в бок, и Драко чуть-чуть щёкотно от этого. Он лениво перебирает волосы Гарри, наматывает пряди на пальцы. Чуть тянет и отпускает. Это как медитация – всё его тело точно парит и пошевелиться нет никакого желания. Веки смыкаются сами собой. Он чувствует поцелуй на бедре.

\- Люблю тебя, - шепчет Драко. 

Гарри натягивает на них невесомое одеяло, устраивает Драко в своих объятиях:

\- И я. Люблю.


	6. Эпилог

1.

По-крокодильи длинный лимузин вальяжно подкатывается к началу красной дорожки. Фанатов и журналистов снаружи столько, что дурно делается. 

\- Уверен? – Гарри берёт его за руку. – Дороги назад не будет. Они вызнают всю твою подноготную, выльют тонны грязи.

\- Гарри, я на работе практически каждый день вынужден грестись в помойках. Ведром больше, ведром меньше – мне не привыкать. 

Гарри качает головой:

\- Ты не понимаешь. Твои родители, Хорьки. Леди Блэк.

Драко усмехается:

\- В последнем случае я могу только пожелать им удачи. – Он становится серьёзным: - Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Прочее – преходяще. 

\- Тогда вперёд, на баррикады.

Охранник открывает дверцу машины, и первым наружу выходит Гарри. Фанаты воют почти на ультразвуке. Следом выбирается Драко. Фотовспышки сливаются в одну – бесконечно ослепляющую. 

Они берутся за руки, крепко переплетают пальцы. 

***

\- Хэй! – Симус Финниган, медбрат из кардиологии, тычет Блейза в бок, - это там не твой бывший?

И показывает на телевизор, висящий почти под потолком. На экране прямая трансляция «Оскара» - очередная ярмарка тщеславия, а у них – редкая минута отдыха за многочасовую смену. Блейз устало поднимает глаза – где-то там, за тысячи миль Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой стоят под прицелами фото и кинокамер. Стоят, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Поттер что-то шепчет на ухо Драко, тот улыбается в ответ. Они смотрят друг на друга. Боги, как они смотрят!

\- Ага, - равнодушно бросает Блейз и возвращается к заполнению очередной истории болезни.

2.

Звонок от Петуньи раздаётся в десять вечера. Драко терпеть такие звонки не может. Он снимает трубку, внутренне просчитывая возможные варианты катастрофы:

\- Алло? Миссис Дурсль?

\- Драко, здравствуй, - голос у ней напряжённый, и Драко моментально уверяется – пиздец неминуем, - будь добр – пригласи Гарри к телефону. 

\- Он в душе, - осторожно сообщает Драко. 

\- Хоть в туалете, - отрезает она.

Драко выбирается из-под одеяла и покорно плетётся в ванную комнату.

\- Это тебя, - протягивает он трубку Гарри. 

Гарри сплёвывает пену от зубной пасты и берёт телефон так, словно боится, что тот его укусит:

\- Алло?

Он долго, не перебивая, слушает тётку. Хмурится, но в итоге его лицо принимает недоумённо-удивлённое выражение. Да, точно.

\- Передай, что я буду завтра, - и нажимает отбой.

Драко терпеливо ждёт, прислонившись к косяку.

\- Это Марвел, - сообщает, наконец, Гарри. – Они меня хотят. 

\- Надеюсь, в профессиональном смысле, - пытается сострить Драко. 

\- Ага.

Они забираются в постель, и уже выключив свет, Драко спрашивает:

\- Ну, это же хорошо?

\- Скажем так – интересно. Завтра лечу на переговоры. Кстати – никому ни слова. 

\- Заткнёшь мне рот?

\- С удовольствием. 

***

Гарри нет почти десять дней. Драко места себе не находит. От волнения он наводит идеальный порядок в порядком запущенной отчётности, чем изрядно пугает Рона:

\- Малфой, ты не заболел?

Драко сознательно не звонит Гарри – не хочет отвлекать. И он не любит узнавать новости по телефону. 

Гарри возвращается в воскресенье к обеду, с шумом бросает дорожную сумку на пол:

\- Ну, спроси меня? – и улыбается от уха до уха. 

Драко выключает звук на телевизоре:

\- Рассказывай.

Гарри расправляет плечи, взмахивает руками и издаёт крик умирающей от ларингита чайки.

\- Человек Птеродактиль? – высказывает предположение Драко.

Гарри ржёт, с разбегу бросается на диван рядом с Драко, укладывает голову на колени и трётся затылком:

\- Сокол. Я буду Соколом.

\- Хорьки сойдут с ума от счастья. (1)

3\. *я не могла не*

Рычание и звуки борьбы Драко слышит сразу, стоит ему только переступить через порог. Он как можно тише притворяет входную дверь и вынимает табельное. Звуки доносятся из гостевой спальни. Драко судорожно пытается вспомнить, что же там может быть ценного. Он крадётся по коридору, перешагивая через раскиданные мужские вещи – ботинки и джинсы с футболками. Он тщательно гонит от себя мерзкую мысль, что там может быть Гарри. С кем-то. 

Драко со всей дури пинает дверь и орёт:

\- Оружие на пол, руки вверх!

Пауза, что следует за его криком, сделала бы честь любому драматическому спектаклю.

\- Блядь! – Драко резко разворачивается и выскакивает из лофта. Кое-как прячет оружие и трясущимися пальцами набирает Гарри: - Поттер!

\- Детка, - мурлычет Гарри. – Тебе какое мороженое купить – шоколадное или фисташковое?

\- Хренашковое! – рявкает Драко. Пара благообразных леди, прогуливающихся по тротуару, шарахается в сторону. Драко слышит возмущённое:

\- Ну и молодёжь пошла. 

Он отходит в тень здания и понижает голос:

\- Какого чёрта в нашей гостевой делают Кэп и Зимний Солдат?

\- Шипперишь старбакс, Драко? – по-идиотски хихикает Гарри и спрашивает уже серьёзно: - Надеюсь, ты ничего им не отстрелил?

\- Я тебе сейчас что-нибудь отстрелю. Голову. Ты ей всё равно не пользуешься. Ещё раз – какого хрена?

\- Ну, - тянет Гарри, - им некуда было пойти. 

\- В этом городе до хуя и больше гостиниц и отелей, если ты и твои коллеги не в курсе. 

\- У тебя уютно.

С этим Драко не поспорить.

4.

«Как стало известно из достоверного источника, вчера голливудская звезда Гарри Поттер, известный по таким фильмам как «Бессмертный» и «Первый мститель: Другая война», заключил официальный брак с Драко Блэк-Малфоем, сыном строительного магната Сириуса Блэка. Церемония прошла в фамильном поместье семьи Малфой в Уилтшире. На торжестве присутствовали только члены семей и близкие друзья».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – да, я знаю, что в комиксах Сокол темнокожий, но я не выношу Энтони Маки, так что…


End file.
